Starclan Academy
by hjaltalin's owl
Summary: Another human-warriors-in-highschool-thing. Only this one is different. Full summary inside. Give it a shot, please. No flames. Joint effort with SweetDragonSeeker.
1. Summary

Okay, here's the summary: Me'n Owl were thinking about what the warriors would be like if they were human and in school. Who would be the bully, the teacher's pet, the prankster, etc, and this is what we came up with. So here it is, a series of one-shots about the (mostly) school lives of the human warriors. These one-shots have no particular order and are to be posted in the order they were written. Please give it a chance, don't just discount it before you read it. Reveiws and suggestions are always welcome, but no flames please. Any questions you have, please leave in a review and we'll do a review-answer section at the end of the next chapter. Thanks so much! Please read and enjoy. ~Cat


	2. Assassination Contemplation

**Disclaimer: I don't own warriors; Erin Hunter does. **

**Enjoy! Many many thanks to our Beta-reader Ocean Starfly!**

Assassination Contemplation

Bluestar was in her senior year at Starclan Academy- the second week of her senior year, in fact.

She was on her way to art, avoiding the little freshmen invaders that scurried around the school like

they owned the place, while she wondered how many assassination plots there would be against the

janitor this year. She was sure there were at least three plots to kill Brokentail per year, (he was such

an evil creep) but regretably, none had succeeded thus far.

Suddenly, someone put an arm around her shoulders, and she gave a small shriek, looking around wildly

as though expecting the janitor himself to be breathing down her neck. Instead, she came face to face

with the charming smile and laughing eyes of her boyfriend, Oakheart.

"Hey, calm down." he soothed her, chuckling. He placed a kiss on top of her head. "It's just me."

She gave a shaky laugh and closed her eyes.

"Sorry, I thought you were an alien." she murmured. He laughed.

"S' okay." He squeezed her shoulders.

"Hey!" Sandstorm poked her head out of the art room. "Two minutes to the bell, you two." She grinned,

brushing a strand of her sandy blonde hair back behind her ear.

Oakheart smiled, gave Blustar a quick kiss, and took off running down the hall toward the math classroom

on the other side of the school.

As Bluestar entered the art room, Sandstorm was chuckling.

"Five bucks says he's late to class," she said to Bluestar.

"No," Bluestar replied, her temporary calm gone with her boyfriend, "Five bucks says Brokentail gets

assassinated this year."

Sandstorm rolled her eyes and turned away. Bluestar smiled.

**So, let us know what you think. Reviews are always welcome, but no flames please. **

**Cat & Owl**


	3. Metal Shop Mysteries

**I don't own warriors; Erin Hunter does.**

**Chapter 2! Hope you enjoy. A thousand and one thanks to our Beta-reader Ocean Starfly.**

Metal Shop Mysteries

The air coming out from under the door to the metal-shop classroom was cold, something which surprised Ferncloud, who stood outside it. She would have thought it would be warm. Opening the door a tiny bit, she peered into the room and found the answer to the mystery. The back wall of the shop was like a garage door, and it was open to reveal the cold winter landscape outside. Six young men wandered or stood about the cold room, welding or searching through boxes for parts, but none of them were the one she'd come looking for.

She slipped into the room, closing the door behind her with a click. The boy nearest her, a tall, muscular one with white-blonde hair turned to look at her, and she recognized him as Blackfoot, one of the school bullies. A denim jacket mostly protected him from the cold, but his cheeks were still flushed with chill.

"What do you need?" he asked, after a moment of silence. He didn't sound like a bully.

"I'm looking for Dustpelt." she told him. He raised an eyebrow.

"Why?"

She held out the note from the office that was clutched in her hand.

"He's supposed to go to the office."

With a glance at the note, Blackfoot nodded.

"Just a sec." He headed out into the gently falling snow, toward an old truck parked a few yards away. Ferncloud saw him kick the truck's front right tire, but before she could discern why, a voice behind her distracted her.

"What're you doing here, Ferncloud?"

She turned to find Barley, the shop teacher, standing in the doorway back into the hall. She handed him the note. He read it, and then nodded.

"Blackfoot's getting him." she told him. He nodded again, and a moment later Blackfoot returned, Dustpelt right behind him. Dustpelt's hair was wet and dripping, as was his jacket, and his boots were caked with snow, which he was stomping off as they approached.

"Yeah?" he asked when they reached them, looking at Ferncloud. Blackfoot returned to work.

"She came to get you; you're supposed to go to the office." Barley said, heading toward the other side of the room, where his name had just been called.

"'Kay." Dustpelt shed his coat, shivering slightly, to reveal an equally soaked green t-shirt. Running a hand through his dusty-blonde hair, he gestured for her to lead the way out.

After shutting the door, he took her hand, walking in step with her toward the office. Behind them, someone chuckled. They turned around. Blackfoot stood, arms folded, beside the entrance to the shop.

At their looks, the corners of his mouth quirked up.

"Who would've thought? The fairy and the grease-monkey." He chuckled again and vanished back into the shop, Dustpelt and Ferncloud staring after him.

**Soooo... review and let us know what you thought! No flames, thanks. Questions and suggestions always welcome.**

**As to your question, thundercat29r, we're including all the series, and any of the characters. **

**~Cat and Owl**


	4. Broken Noses and Bloody Lips

**So here we go, chapter 3! Many thanks to our Beta-reader Ocean Starfly.**

Broken Noses and Bloody Lips

Tawnypelt wasn't sure what Rowanclaw had said to make Blackfoot angry, but she was pretty sure it hadn't been nice. Blackfoot was bearing down on the other youth, golden eyes flashing dangerously, teeth bared in a snarl. When she came into his line of vision, he paused, and something else glinted in his eyes, something other than anger: uncertainty. That was something she'd never seen in his eyes before.

He'd paused for only a second, but that was enough for Rowanclaw to tackle Blackfoot to the ground. It was probably a good thing that they were on the grassy lawn beside the school parking lot.

"Hey!" Tawnypelt yelled, running forward now to stop the fight before Blackfoot got hurt or Rowanclaw got killed. "Stop!" She grabbed Rowanclaw's arm, hindering his punches. "Enough!"

Rowanclaw yelped as Blackfoot's fist caught him in the jaw.

"Stop!" she cried again, shoving Rowanclaw as hard as she could as he rose to his knees to deliver another punch, sending him sprawling in the grass. The force of her shove was almost enough to take her down as well; as it was, she ended up with an arm braced on either side of Blackfoot's shoulders. She looked down at his face; his lip was bloodied and his blonde hair mussed, and no doubt he'd have bruises, but other than that he was alright. To their right, Rowanclaw had risen to his hands and knees and was coughing. Tawnypelt spared him a glance and noted that his nose was bloodied and his left eye blackened. Then she looked back down at Blackfoot.

"What'd he say?" She asked, tilting her head toward Rowanclaw.

"That he was strong enough to take you." Blackfoot's voice was rough, and he licked the blood from his lip. Tawnypelt snorted.

"Take me? Yeah, right. Tiger," she said, using a common endearment, "no one can take me if I don't want them to, and I don't. So relax."

He grinned. She drew back and stood, offering him a hand to help him up. He took it, nearly pulling her back down as he got to his feet. Wrapping an arm around her, he glared over at Rowanclaw.

"If I were you, I'd go see Yellowfang for your nose," he growled at him. Rowanclaw snarled, glaring as they walked away.

**Before you ask, yes, Tawnypelt is dating Blackfoot (star); we don't like the Tawny/Rowan pairing. No offense to those who do.**

**Soooo, let us know what you think, reveiws are adored. (No flames) ~Cat and Owl.**


	5. Blind Boy's Guitar

**As usual, we own nothing. Many thanks to our Beta, Ocean Starfly.**

Blind Boy's Guitar

Willowshine was walking down the hall past the music classroom when soft strains of music caught her attention. She paused. The door to the room was open, and guitar music was floating out. Willowshine peered inside as a soft voice joined the guitar, singing in quiet harmony with it. At first, she didn't see anyone in the room; then she noticed there was someone sitting in the back, head bent over the guitar he was playing. She wouldn't have recognized him if not for his slightly long, ash-colored hair that fell to conceal his face. She would never have thought Jayfeather could sing, let alone play guitar; yet here he was, the music flowing from him, soft and sweet. Silently, Willowshine slipped into the room and sat on the floor near him, watching his hands finger the chords on his instrument. After a few moments, his voice fell silent, and only the music of the guitar remained. He hadn't made any sign that he knew she had come in, but now he lifted his head, and his blind blue eyes gazed directly at her. The corner of his mouth quirked up slightly, and the music changed, finding a quieter tune than before.

"Enjoying yourself, Willowshine?" he asked quietly. She nodded.

"Yeah."

Another slight smile crossed his face and he bent over his guitar again. She sat, listening to him play, for the rest of lunch hour, and when the bell rang and he got up to put his instrument away, she caught his arm. He paused.

"Thank you, Jayfeather; for letting me listen." She murmured. He nodded, and this time his smile reached his eyes.

"You're welcome."

She smiled, reached up, kissed his cheek, and departed, leaving him to gaze after her for a moment, unseeing, and then put his guitar away, humming softly.

**And there you have it folks. Let us know what you think! See you next time!**

**~Cat & Owl**


	6. Pointless Questions

**So, here's the next chapter. As usual, we own nothing. A million thanks to our Beta-reader, Ocean Starfly.**

Pointless Questions

Ashfur glared across the library at Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw. The latter sat on the floor, his back against a bookshelf, with Squirrelflight snuggled up to his side, talking quickly and quietly. One of Brambleclaw's arms was wrapped around Squirrelflight's waist. Ashfur couldn't help glaring; he'd liked Squirrelflight from the day she'd arrived half-way through the year, and she'd chosen Brambleclaw instead of him.

As the bell rang for class, Ashfur got up with a long sigh. He left the library, headed down the hall and found himself right behind Squirrelflight, who was on the way to her locker. She paused beside it, and, on impulse, he caught her arm.

"Hey, uh, Squirrelflight, I was just wondering, do you maybe just, uh, wanna go to the spring dance with me?" he blurted out. She stared at him for a moment, green eyes glimmering with confusion, and then she smiled, slightly sympathetically.

"Sorry, can't," she told him.

"Why?" He knew the answer, but he asked anyway.

"'Cause she's going with me," Brambleclaw replied smoothly, appearing at Squirrelflight's shoulder. He caught her hand, and his amber eyes flicked over Ashfur's hand where it still rested on Squirrelflight's tanned arm. Ashfur dropped his hand to his side.

Squirrelflight tossed her head. "I may not, if you keep talking like that," she teased her boyfriend cheekily. He laughed and tugged her close. Ashfur glowered in defeat and headed to class, glancing back once to see Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw walking in the opposite direction, arms around each other.

**So, review and let us know what you think! Hope you enjoyed. **

**~Cat & Owl**


	7. Crazy Cuz

**Still don't own it. A million thanks to our beta-reader, Ocean Starfly.**

Crazy Cuz

Snowfur squirmed in her seat on the bus as it pulled up to the school; her cousin was bouncing in the seat beside her, chattering non-stop. Snowfur had been pleased when Bluestar sat next to her, and she had hoped her cousin would help her get over being nervous about starting school here; she hadn't. In fact, Bluestar had only made her more nervous as she babbled about possessed lockers, evil speech teachers and janitors, and fearsome bullies.

The bus slowed to a halt just behind two others, and almost as soon as the doors had opened, Bluestar was up and scurrying to join the crowd of students outside. Snowfur hurried to follow. Bluestar paused at the edge of the crowd, apparently looking for someone.

"Who-" began Snowfur, but before she could finish, Bluestar's face lit up and she went racing into the crowd after a boy with reddish-brown hair, yelling,

"Oakheart! Have you seen my blue alien pen? I think it's been abducted again!"

Snowfur stared bemusedly after her cousin. Bluestar was crazy. Completely and totally insane.

"Isn't she funny?" giggled a voice from beside her. Snowfur turned to find a girl with reddish hair standing beside her. The girl grinned. "I'm Poppydawn." she held out her hand. Snowfur shook it.

"I'm Snowfur."

Poppydawn grinned again. "Nice to meet you. Welcome to our little corner of the world."

**Hope you liked. Review. See you soon. Cat & Owl**


	8. Ballpark

**Here's the next one. As per usual, we own nothing, and more thanks to our beta-reader, Ocean Starfly.**

Ballpark

Bumblestripe bounced into the library and over to the table where his best (and only) friend, was perusing a book written in Braille, his blind blue eyes following the progress of his fingers across the page.

"Morning, Jayfeather!" Bumblestripe announced brightly.

"Really? I hadn't noticed," was Jayfeather's sarcastic reply. Bumblestripe grinned.

"Watcha reading?"

Jayfeather shrugged and continued to read. Bumblestripe grinned again and sat down, glancing around the library. He frowned when he noticed Icecloud, his crush, flirting with Jayfeather's brother Lionblaze, who was trying to escape her attention;Lionblaze hadn't looked at another girl since he started dating Cinderheart.

"She's outa your league, kit," Jayfeather's voice said quietly from behind him. Bumblestripe glanced at him. He was still reading, but Bumblestripe was well-used to Jayfeather's near-psychic comments. He shrugged slightly.

"Worth a shot?" Bumblestripe asked. Jayfeather shook his head.

"Don't know what you see in her anyway," he replied, turning a page. Bumblestripe shook his head, grinning again. As though he could see his friend's motion, Jayfeather sighed. "Whatever, kit. You keep trying. See if I'm not right."

"Yep. Where's Willowshine?" Bumblestripe answered brightly. Jayfeather blinked very deliberately and turned a page.

"No idea. She hasn't come around."

"She will," Bumblestripe said confidently. Willowshine liked Jayfeather.

"Maybe," Jayfeather replied, voice sullen. Bumblestripe grinned wider, noting the pale flush creeping across his friend's cheeks.

"She will."

**So, let us know what you think! Review, review! Thanx! ~Cat & Owl**


	9. Luck With Lockers

**Still own nothing.**

**Sorry it's taken so long for us to get back to this; been busy. Hope y'all enjoy! **

Crowfeather cocked his head as he watched Bluestar trying to open her locker, which was covered in alian paraphenalia and photos of her friends. She put in the combo, then yanked the door open, only to have it slam shut again at once. She repeated the process three times, jumping backwards each time it slammed and loudly reprimanding it for being 'possessed'. The third time it slammed, she set about yelling at it, threatening to go to the shop class, get a cutting implement, and slice the locker up into metallic noodles.

She was still fighting with it when Leafpool came wandering over to Crowfeather, her eyes focused on the ranting Bluestar. Crowfeather wrapped his arms around his girlfriend and kissed the top of her head.

"Don't worry about Bluestar. She does this every day." he murmured softly.

"Why haven't you offered to help her?" Leafpool asked, looking up at him curiously.

"Watch."

For the next five minutes, Bluestar continued to fight and argue with her locker. Then, suddenly, she abandoned the attempt and scurried into the library. A moment later, she returned, dragging Jayfeather with her by his wrist. He had a resigned look on his face that informed Crowfeather and Leafpool that this was not a new occurance. Bluestar dragged him over to her locker and placed his fingers on the dial, and he somehow managed to enter the combo despite his blindness. He pulled it open; this time, it stayed that way.

"Thanks!" Bluestar said happily. Jayfeather nodded mutely and wadered back to the library. As he passed Leafpool and Crowfeather, the corner of his mouth quirked up.

**So, whatcha think ? this is one of our personal favs. Let us know! Talk to you all later! ~Cat & Owl**


	10. Freshman Fears

**Don't own warriors. Still**

**So, here's the next chapter. Hope you all like. More to come soon, :) **

Cherrykit stood at the back of the Home-ec room, trying to reach a sewing box on the top shelf. She streched out her arm, reaching...

"Here." an arm extended out of no-where and retrieved the box, bringing it down from the shelf and offering it to her. The small freshman looked around in surprise to find Lionblaze, the 6' 5" golden haired, amber-eyed football star holding the box out to her, a friendly smile on his face.

"Th-thanks." she stuttered, taking the box and a wary step back. His face fell slightly.

"You're welcome." he replied quietly as she scurried away. "Why are they always scared of me?" he muttered unhappily, turning to grab a pair of scissors from the shelf. His brother, Jayfeather, came up beside him just then and clapped him on the shoulder.

"Don't worry about it, brother." he told Lionblaze. "You should see them when they meet me; apparently I give off really weird vibes. And Hollyleaf's aura petrifies any freshman within six feet of her." he plucked a needle out of a box, cursing quietly as he pricked his finger. He cast a blind blue-eyed glare at his brother. "One day, I'm going to kill you for signing me up for this."

Lionblaze grinned. "Cinderheart signed me up; I have to do it, you have to do it."

Jayfeather glared some more and mumbled under his breath. "You'd think because I'm blind I could get out of this."

Lionblaze laughed as his brother wandered back to his table and turned to grab some thread from the shelf.

**So, whatcha think? Review and let us know! ~Cat & Owl**


	11. Burns

**So yeah, we still don't own it.**

**Sorry it's been so long, we've been busy! But here's the next one: **

_Burns_

Cinderpelt shook her head as she listened to Jayfeather and Yellowfang snipe at eachother. Jayfeather was the only student who could get away with doing so.

"You do realize that I see you at least once a week for burns, don't you. Haven't you learned to keep away from hot burners yet?" Yellowfang demanded.

"Well, it might be easier if I could see the dern things; but I have this little problem: it's called 'blindness.' Ever heard of it?"

Cinderpelt snorted, drawing their attention.

"And just what are you laughing at, girl?" Yellowfang asked curtly, but there was no real edge to her tone. Cinderpelt shrugged and continued to chortle as she took stock of the medicine cabinet.

"You know," Jayfeather said slyly, "If you're tired of treating my burns, you could get me out of the class..."

Yellofang snorted this time. "Oh, no you don't. I'm not going to get you out of class just so you can go sit by yourself some more."

"Then don't get me out of class, just get me into a _different _one." he suggested. Yellowfang just shook her head, eyes twinkling.

"I don't think so. You signed up for it, you deal with it. Now get on back to class."

"I didn't sign up for it; my _brother _signed me up." Jayfeather grumbled as he left the sickroom. Yellowfang chuckled and turned to hand Cinderpelt the box of bandages and the salve she'd been using on Jayfeather's burns. As she turned away, Cinderpelt heard her mutter under her breath, still chuckling,

"Smart-alec."

**So review! Be nice! Thanx! ~Owl and Seeker**


	12. Rejected

**Don't own it.**

**So here's another one. Enjoy!**

Hawkfrost had absolutely no idea why he ever actually showed up to choir. It might have something to do with not having enough electives, or, just maybe, it could be because of the silver-haired girl in the front row.

Feathertail, with her long silver ponytail and her bright blue eyes and her pretty voice. He was sure he hated her, but at the same time, he couldn't get her out of his mind. She was the only person who could do that to him, and she didn't even know it. But really, what straight-A, pretty girl would date or evven want to talk to the school delinquent.

"You know, you could talk to her, Hawkfrost." Rowanclaw whispered to him. "You never know until you try."

Optimistic fool. But then, he could have a point...

Feathertail was talking to Brook, waiting for the bell to ring, when she felt a presence to her other side. She turned to find Hawkfrost sitting beside her, looking intently at her with his ice-blue eyes.

"Hello, Hawkfrost. To what do we owe the favor? Or is it honor? I never can remember..." said Brook in her thick accent.

"What? Can't a guy sit next to a couple of pretty girls once in a while?" he replied cockily, but never taking his eyes off Feathertail, who felt a blush work its way up her neck to her cheeks.

"Well, then, why don't you go sit with Leopardfur, your girlfriend?" she replied, anger coloring her tone; she hated to be embarrassed and she hated blushing.

"Her? She's not my girlfriend. She's just been spreading rumors again. How 'bout I prove it? How 'bout a date? Say at six, at the park?" he asked hopefully, moving a little closer.

"No, uh, I've already got plans with-" oh, Starclan, think of a name, Feathertail thought desperately. She really shouldn't go out with him, her brother would kill him- "-Berrynose, from math class. Sorry."

Just then, the bell rang and Feathertail beat feet out of the room. Hawkfrost sat frozen in his seat. He'd just been-

"Rejected by the gorgeous new girl! What a miss!" Rowanclan howled, laughing hard enough for tears to fall down his face.

"Shut up." Hawkfrost snarled, swinging a fist at his jerk of a friend.

Two days later, Berrynose came to school with a broken nose and a new shiner on his eye, and he refused to meet Feathertail's gaze when she asked what had happened.

**Review! But be nice. And for those of you who are wondering, yes, Hawkfrost has a crush on Feathertail, and they will probably end up together in later chapters; me and Owl love the pairing. Again, review, but no flames! **


	13. Babbling Boy

**Still don't own it. **

**So, this would be kinda a prequal to Ballpark. Enjoy.**

Jayfeather sat alone at his table in the library, just as he did every day, reading a raised-print book in silence, eyes blindlly following his fingers as they traced the words. He'd just turned the page when someone slumped down in the seat across form him. He continued reading.

"Hi!" the kid chirped brightly. Jayfeather ignored him; he would go away; they always did.

"I'm Bumblestripe." the kid continued. When Jayfeather still didn't reply, the kid prompted him, " Who're you?"

"Jayfeather." he replied shortly. He turned another page.

"Whatcha reading?"

Jayfeather shrugged.

"Is it good?"

"I don't know."

"Oh. Okay. It's sunny today."

"I can't tell."

"Oh. That's too bad. I love sunshine; it's all warm, and golden, and -"

"What does 'golden' look like?" Jayfeather asked suddenly.

"Um, uh..."

"Never mind. Leave me alone." he returned to his book as he heard Bumblestripe get up and walk away. He turned another page.

"Can I read that?"

The kid was quiet when he wanted to be, Jayfeather'd give him that.

"No."

"Okay. I'll read this then." and the kid plopped down in his seat again and opened a book of his own. They read in silence for the next fifteen minutes, until - "Do you like popcorn?"

**Bumble's so cute! Anyway, review, but be nice! ~Seeker and Owl**


	14. Forgetful Hug

**Don't own it.**

**Another of Seeker's fav wacky pairings. Enjoy.**

**SSS**

Breezepelt stood at the back corner of the library with his back against the wall and his arms folded across his chest, head bent so that his bangs fell into his eyes allowing him to watch the world unobserved. The sun slanted past him from a window to his right, leaving him in a pool of shadow. The only other people in the libary Jayfeather and Willowshine, conversing softly at Jayfeather's table, and Berrynose, who was perusing a book-shelf on the other side of the library while holdng one hand over his recently blackened eye; the poor guy had had a run-in with Hawkfrost two evenings before.

Breezepelt sighed, closing his eyes and leaning his head against the wall. He wished that he could go home, where no one looked at him as though he were a weirdo or freak. Of course, he thought to himself as he heard footsteps approaching him, there were a few people whose company he didn't mind.

"Hey."

He opened his eyes to gaze down into Ivypool's glowing blue ones.

"Hey." his voice was rough from lack of use. She smiled, reaching up to brush his bangs back. He returned the gesture, tucking a strand of her silvery-white hair behind her ear.

"Whatcha doing?" she asked, a slight smile hovering at the edges of her lips. He shrugged.

"What's there to do?"

She took his hand and gave it a light squeeze, then wrapped her other arm around his waist. He wrapped his own arms around her and rested his chin on top of her head, closing his eyes again, and let the memories slide away.

**SSS**

**Review! Be nice! No Flames! ~Owl & Seeker**


	15. Slipped

**Don't own it.**

**So, we lied. These will not be posted in the order they were written, because some of the ones written recently are too cool to wait. Like this one. Enjoy. **

**O^O**

"Ahh!" Briarlight cried out as her crutches slipped on the ice of the path between the school and the parking lot, sliding out from under her. She fell down hard on the cold surface, biting her lip to keep from sobbing. She was alone on the hill, and she couldn't get up by herself. Her crutches slid down the hill to rest several yards away. Her eyes filled with tears. She didn't know how long she sat there, until-

"C'mon." a quiet voice murmured, and Jayfeather, her brother's best friend, appeared in front of her, head bowed against the snow that was falling steadily from the stormy clouds, powdering their hair and soaking the shoulders of his grey t-shirt. She'd never personally met him before, but her brother idolized him.

He kicked at her crutches so that they slid the rest of the way down the hill, then turned back, bending to wrap and arm around Briarlight and lift her carefully back to her feet.

"W-why did you kick my c-crutches?" she asked, shivering with cold as he helped her up.

"'Cause they won't help you down and I can't carry you and them both." He blinked blind eyes at her.

"What?"

He picked her up as easily as if she weighed nothing and started down the hill again, picking his way around patches of ice as though he could see them. When he reached the edge of the parking lot, he set her back on her feet where she could hold onto the hill's guard rail while he felt around in the snow and retrieved her crutches.

"Thanks," she murmured shyly, accepting the crutches back. He smiled.

"Not bad for a blind guy, eh?" then he turned and walked away, vanishing around the corner of the parking lot.

"H-hey, Jayfeather?" she called after him, hoping he hadn't gone too far to hear her. A moment later his ashy-haired head popped back around the corner as he hummed in response. "Why did you help me? You don't even know me." She said, her shyness making her voice nothing but a whisper against the snow.

"Well, it's not exactly gentleman-like to leave a lady lying hurt in the snow, now is it?" he said, amusement sparking in his voice as he rolled his blind blue eyes.

It was her turn to walk away then, once she got her crutches back under her. She made her way across the parking lot to where she was meeting Brightheart. "Besides, us disabled people got to stick together, don't we!" Jayfeather's cool voice called from behind her. She stopped and looked back, but there was no one there.

When she got to Brightheart's car, a blush had flooded over her cheeks, and she couldn't help but think of the helpful blind boy who had helped her up when she slipped.

**O^O**

**So! Review! No Flames! Thanks! )~ Owl and Seeker**


	16. Chase

**Don't own it. **

**So here's the next one, one of the finest yet, I think! Enjoy!**

**O^O**

It was dark as she ran through the forest, dodging trees and roots. She ran as silently as she could, using her thin frame to weave between trees and get away from her persuer.

She had been running for what felt like hours, but could have been minutes, time being unreadable at night. The full moon high in the sky had a yellow tint to it, but Millie ignored it as best she could; its light wouldn't help her see, but it wouldn't hinder her either.

She was close to her destination, so close she coudl taste it on the tip of her tongue. Her persuer had gone quiet a while back. Millie wondered if she had lost it, but she didn't hope.

Daring herself to look back, she did so, before realizing what a bad idea that was. She tripped on a branch that was lying in her way. She hit the ground with a thud and felt a twist of pain travel up her arm as hair flew into her face. Blowing the silvery locks away, she looked around herself. She tried to be quiet as she looked, but let out a tiny gasp as she jarred her wrist on a brach behind her. She went still when she heard a twig break on her right.

Staying quiet, she turned to see what had done it. A large shadow was walking quietly through the trees. Millie stood, ready to take off again towards safety when she felt a hot breath on her cheek. She turned toward the figure slowly, her heart beating faster now she was caught. The figure behind her was taller than she was, and stronger judging by the larger muscles. The figure- boy- reached out and gently punched her shoulder, causing Millie to move back a little.

"Tag. You're it." he proclaimed. In return, she balled up her uninjured fist and smacked him right back in the middle of the chest. "What was that for?" Graystripe laughed at the girl he'd chased through the forest behind their houses.

"You creep." she shrieked, "Couldn't you have gotten me without scaring me half to death?" Millie panted, trying to get her breath back to normal.

"Now, what would be the fun in that?" Graystripe said, amuzement still filling his voice, though he was over his laughing fit. She glared up at him, but she had to keep from laughing himself. "Hey, I saw you fall; you alright?" he questioned, his voice coming out softly.

"Yeah, I probably just bruised or sprained it. I'll be alright." with that, Millie placed a kiss on the startled boy's mouth. Then, leaning back from him before he could capture her in another kiss, she whispered, "Tag, you're it." before taking off into the forest again.

"Every time. She gets me like that every time." Graystripe muttered before starting after Millie again, laughing to himself. Let the chase begin.

**O^O**

**Reveiw! No flames! ~ Owl and Seeker**


	17. Movie and a Haircut

**Don't own it. **

**Here's the next one! Enjoy! **

**0^0**

"Hi, Cloudtail!" Daisy chirped, settling into the seat beside the blue-eyed senior. He merely nodded, focusing his gaze on the computer screen before him. Daisy huffed silently, irritated at his lack of attention, but cheered up almost at once.

"What are you doing this weekend?" she asked sweetly. "Want to go see that new movie playing down at the theater with me?"

"Seen it." He replied. She gasped.

"What? When? It only came to our little Lakeland theater yesterday."

"Took Brightheart to Forrestton to see it last week." He responded absently, clicking something on his computer screen. Daisy pouted silently; she wondered what Cloudtail saw in shy, scarred Brightheart. In Daisy's opinion, he would be much better off dating her, but convincing him of that was proving to be difficult.

Beside her, Cloudtail snorted at something he was reading and reached up to run a hand through his slightly long, snowy hair.

"You should get a haircut." Daisy piped up suddenly, the thought having just occurred to her. He shook his head.

"No." then he logged off of the computer, got up, and walked away without another word to her. She watched him go, a frown on her face. Then, as she turned back around, she noticed a piece of paper lying on the floor beneath his chair. She picked it up and turned it over.

It was a photo, a picture of Cloudtail standing with his arms around Brightheart. The scarred half of her face was mostly hidden beneath her bangs, and her good eye was glowing brightly as she smiled at the camera. And Cloudtail- the look on his face as he gazed down at Brightheart, the glowing adoration and affection, said it all.

Slowly, Daisy got up and followed after him, clutching the photo in her fingers; he would want it back. 

**0^0**

**Review! No flames! ~Owl and Seeker**


	18. Balloon Painting

**Still don't own it.**

**Another chapter! Enjoy!**

**0^0**

Poppyfrost stood at the back of the art room in a painting smock, throwing rather dull darts at a board covered in paper and paint-filled balloons that was propped against the wall. Paint splattered both the paper and her smock, and there were droplets in her hair from when the whole class had been balloon painting the previous hour; she'd enjoyed it so much she'd chosen to spend her lunch hour doing so as well.

She'd just thrown another dart at a green balloon only to discover that it was full of white paint when a curious voice behind her asked,

"What are you doing?"

She turned to find Berrynose standing in the doorway with a bemused look on his face. She blushed slightly.

"Painting." She replied. Then she added, hesitantly, "Want to try?" she held out a dart. A slight grin lit Berrynose's face and he came forward, grabbing a smock from beside the door and pulling it on before taking the dart and throwing it experimentally at the board. He missed. Poppyfrost giggled and threw her own dart, causing a red balloon to explode with a burst of orange paint.

From then on, it was war. Friendly, teasing, laughing war.

"Ha! Got it!"

"No, you missed!"

"Way off!"

"Whoops."

They laughed, eyes alight and paint splattering their faces.

Outside the room, Honeyfern stood next to the door, peering in to see what the noise was all about. She stared at the scene before her, slightly bemused. Berrynose and Poppyfrost, both gowned in paint-drenched smocks, their hair splashed with paints and their faces flushed from laughter, stood side by side, still throwing darts and grinning widely. Honeyfern stared for a moment, then quietly left them alone, making her way to class in shocked bemusement.

**0^0**

**So…it took us a while to decide who we wanted to 'date' Berrynose, but we finally decided on Poppyfrost; no offense to those who like Honey/Berry better, we love them too, but for this fic, it's Berry/Poppy. Review! No flames! Thanks! ~Owl and Seeker**


	19. Bikes and Busses

**Still don't own it.**

**Haha! Here's an awesome pairing that never existed in the books but that we love extremely! Hope you like it too, but if you don't, well, sorry, we do! Enjoy!  
0^0**

Hollyleaf was walking briskly toward the bus after school when she felt someone tug on her braid from behind. She spun around to snap at them, only to find herself standing almost toe-to-toe with her boyfriend, Jet. Tall and dark, he was smirking, his eyes bright as he looked down at her.

"Want a ride home?" he asked, jerking his head toward his motorcycle. She tilted her head, considering his offer, her own eyes alight with mischief.

"And why would I want to ride with you?" she asked coolly, raising an eyebrow. He shrugged, hands in his pockets, eyes still glinting.

"D'know. Just thought-" he broke off suddenly, eyes narrowing as he looked over her shoulder. She turned to look for the source of his silence and found Berrynose approaching them, his backpack slung over his shoulder.

"Hey," he greeted. "You want me to save you a seat on the bus, Hollyleaf?" he asked. "It gets crowded fast, and I wanted to ask you about that history assignment."

Behind her, Hollyleaf sensed it as Jet stiffened. She glanced back at him to see him glaring darkly at Berrynose, one hand behind his back, the other fisted at his side. She looked back at Berrynose, who didn't seem to have noticed Jet's hostility.

Still in the mood to tease her boyfriend, she said,

"I think…" she paused, pretending to seriously consider the offer, and felt Jet tense even more. "I'll pass, thanks." She stepped back, letting Jet wrap his arm around her shoulders. "Jet's giving me a ride."

Berrynose nodded amicably, still blissfully oblivious. "Okay, I'll ask you tomorrow then." He turned and scurried back toward the bus. As he did so, Jet relaxed considerably, and his cheek fell momentarily to rest on top of her head. Then they turned and headed for his bike.

As he handed her a helmet, he caught Hollyleaf's eye.

"Why do you do that to me?"

"Do what?" she asked innocently, shrugging on his leather jacket. He rolled his eyes, but the corner of his mouth quirked up.

**0^0 **

**Poor Berrynose, always about to get beat up…we should probably be nicer to him…*sigh* Anyway, review, but do remember to be nice, no flames! Thankyou! ~Owl and Seeker**


	20. Pranks and Hiding Places

**Still don't own it.**

**So…haven't seen Jayfeather in a couple of chapters, so here he is back! Enjoy! **

**0^0**

Jayfeather felt someone dive between his chair and the bookshelf behind him and crouch there, breathing heavily.

"Hey- Jayfeather." Foxleap panted, trying to get his breath back.

"What did you do now?" Jayfeather replied quietly, never taking his fingertips from the words of his book. Laughter choked Foxleap's breathing.

"P-put whi-whipped cream all- all over R-Raggedstar's chair," he gasped, "and Toadstep p-put some on his –spe-speech podium too."

Jayfeather chuckled under his breath.

"And whose idea was that?" he asked.

"Ours. And Graystripe's. But he want with Minnowtail and Molekit to hide all Mousefur's calculators." Foxleap replied, finally having gotten his breath back.

"And now you're hiding?"

"Yep."

"Why here?" Jayfeather demanded with an air of annoyance. Foxleap was smirking; he could sense it.

"To annoy you, of course. Well, that and I know you won't rat me out."

"Don't be so sure." Jayfeather muttered with a false scowl before returning his attention to his book and pretending Foxleap wasn't there.

"Jayfeather! Have you seen young Foxleap or Toadstep?" Raggedstar's voice called from the hall, full of irritation.

"No sir. I haven't _seen_ anyone." Jayfeather replied, straight-faced. He could sense Foxleap shaking behind his chair at the truth of his lie.

Raggedstar grumbled and stomped away down the hall. Foxleap let out a sigh of relief.

"Thanks; knew I could count on you."

**0^0**

**Review! No flames! Thanks! ~Owl and Seeker**


	21. Genetic Freak

**Still don't own it. **

**So, Owl wanted this one up next, so here it is! **

**Ye-haw! Double update! (maybe triple, if I feel like typing more later…XD) Thank you to ISolemnlySwear-MischiefManaged for telling me the miss-spellings so I could fix them! **

**0^0**

As the football team prepared to leave for their away game Friday afternoon, Lionblaze stood in the shadow of the bus, holding Cinderheart in his arms.

"Good luck." She told him softly. He grinned down at her, amber eyes glowing, and kissed her gently.

"Thanks."

Someone on the bus called his name then, and he gave her another quick kiss, murmured "Call you later." And hurried onto the bus. Cinderheart waved at him as the bus pulled away, then turned to face the others waiting for a ride home. A pair of freshman were staring at her, eyes wide.

"Yes?" she asked, confused by their stares.

"You're dating _him_?" the smaller one squeaked, eyes going even wider.

"Yes," she repeated, still confused.

"B-but he's scary." Whispered the other freshman. "And weird."

Cinderheart laughed.

"No, he is not; he's just shy. On our first date, he kept dropping things, he was so nervous. He took me to a nice restaurant and held doors for me, pulled out my chair; he's really sweet."

Behind the two freshman, Hollyleaf snorted.

"Don't listen to her. He's a freak."

"Hollyleaf," Cinderheart said reproachfully, "He's your brother."

"I know. That's what makes him such a freak. It's a genetic defect." She shrugged. Just then her boyfriend pulled up at the curb on his motorcycle and Hollyleaf climbed onto the bike behind him, leaving Cinderheart alone with the shocked lower classmen.

"She was just joking," she assured them. They didn't look convinced.

**0^0**

**Hope you enjoyed! Review and let us know, but no flames! Thanks! ~Owl and Seeker**


	22. Homecoming Invite

**Still don't own it.**

**Ha! Three in one day! We're on a role! XD I don't know if we've posted one with this pairing before, so here it is! **

**0^0**

Tigerheart stood leaning against one of the pillars on either side of the academy's doors, staring out from under the eaves at the rain. It was fairly late, and the moon was just trying to rise and shine through the clouds; there were only a few people at the school, and those who were had come to help decorate for homecoming.

Tigerheart, however, had only come to talk to Dovewing. She was the last to exit the building, having been putting the finishing touches on a display. She had a light, smoky grey and white jacket on over her light green t-shirt, and two or three paperclips were clipped to the top of the left front pocket on her jeans. As she started past him, she was zipping up the jacket, frowning out at the rainy sky.

"So, how's the display look?" Tigerheart asked softly. Dovewing jumped and whirled around, blushing when she realized who had spoken.

"Oh. Tigerheart. It look's good. Really nice." She gave him a shy smile and started to duck out into the rain. He grinned and went to follow. He'd been trying to get her attention for the past two years, and now that he had it, he wanted to keep it.

As she started for her car, he caught her arm, and she paused.

"You wanna go to the homecoming dance with me?" he asked quietly. She hesitated, looking from him to the ground and back. Then, slowly, she nodded.

"Yeah."

He smiled.

"Pick you up at seven?"

She nodded again and he walked her to her car, unable to hide his grin. When she'd driven away, he made his way toward his own car, hands in his pockets, soaking wet, and still grinning like an idiot.

**0^0**

**So review, but be nice! Thanks! **

**Hmmm…what to post next….hmmm…**

**~Owl and Seeker**


	23. Heartfelt Scars

**Yeah, in the long time it's taken us to get back around to this, we still haven't acquired owners' rights, so it's not really ours. **

**Sorry it took so long, guys. Been really busy. And I do mean busy. But here we are, and hope you enjoy. Hopefully will update again soon. **

**0^0**

"Hey, could you tell me where to find the art room?"

Brightheart smiled and turned to face the freshman, who stood waiting patiently for an answer to her question.

"Sure, it's-"

But before she could finish her sentence, the freshman squeaked, staring wide-eyed at Brightheart's face, then turned and scurried away.

Tears stung Brightheart's eyes and she quickly flipped her long, light ginger bangs back over the scarred left side of her face before turning and making her way to the empty science room and closing the door behind her. She slumped down on one of the tables and let her tears fall. She buried her face in her hands, feeling her scars beneath the fingers of her hand. She should be used to it by now; used to the frightened, horrified looks people acquired whenever they glimpsed the scars that she'd received in a vicious dog attack when she was thirteen, and attack that had left half of her face bloodied and scarred and one green eye clouded and blind. But it still hurt to see those looks, to hear them whisper behind her back.

Brightheart heard the door open and shut again but didn't look up, not wanting to see the look on the face of whoever it was when they saw her scars.

"Shh, it's okay." a hand reached up to stroke her hair gently, then it moved down to hands. "C'mon, love, it's okay."

Slowly, Brightheart lowered her hands to look into the bright blue eyes of her boyfriend, Cloudtail, who knelt before her, his shoulder length, silky white-blonde hair pulled back from his face and his flannel jacket unbuttoned over his dark blue t-shirt and jeans. He took her hands in his. "Don't listen to them," he told her, knowing the problem without asking; he always did. She shrugged, looking down at their hands. He squeezed her fingers gently. "Don't listen to them," he insisted. "They don't know _anything. _You're more beautiful than they could ever imagine."

She sniffed, shaking her head.

"Nobody else thinks so." She whispered.

"Do they matter?" he asked softly, "Why does is matter what a bunch of strangers think?"

She shrugged again, still staring at their hands.

"Brightheart, look at me." He told her, squeezing her hands again, Slowly, she looked up at him through the strands of her bangs as they fell into her face.

"You are beautiful," he told her firmly, "And don't you dare let anyone tell you anyone tell you different. Okay? Don't let them do this to you, kitten. You are the kindest, sweetest, most beautiful girl I've ever met, and I need you to believe that too. I love you, Brightheart, and I can't stand to see you like this. _Please?" _

After a moment, she nodded, and a smile broke out across his face.

"Good," he said, pulling her up with him and into his arms. She snuggled into his chest, laying her head on his shoulder and closing her eyes.

"I love you." She whispered, and she felt his smile as he kissed her temple.

"I love you too."

**0^0**

**So review, yeah? Hope you enjoyed!**

**~Owl & Seeker**


	24. Uncertain

**Still not ours. **

**Hah, we're on a roll, two in as many days so far! **** Trying to make up for lost time. Anyway, new Leaf/Crow. Enjoy! **

**0^0**

Leafpool stood to one side of the hall, looking for Crowfeather. When she finally found him, he was standing chatting with Feathertail, his ex-girlfriend. Leafpool approached slowly, slightly nervous and hesitant; Feathertail had just moved back to town with her family, and Leafpool wasn't sure where she stood now that the silver-haired girl was back.

"Hi." She said softly, coming up beside them.

"Hey. I was wondering where you were." Crowfeather replied, grinning and holding out his hand for her. Leafpool took it, and he wrapped his fingers around hers and drew her closer to his side.

"Feathertail, I'd like you to meet my girlfriend, Leafpool. Leafpool, this is Feathertail."

"Nice to meet you. I've heard so much about you." Leafpool said, shaking hands with the other girl. Feathertail nodded.

"Nice to meet you too. Crowfeather was just telling me about you. All good things, of course." She added, smiling. Leafpool smiled back as above them, the bell rang, signaling the end of the day.

"Guess I'll see you later." Feathertail said brightly, turning and making her way to the door. Crowfeather and Leafpool followed at a slower pace, their entwined hands swinging back and forth. When they got outside, the found Feathertail still standing just outside the door, flirting lightly with Hawkfrost, who was leaning against one of the pillars supporting the outer awning. Crowfeather didn't seem to notice as he turned to glance down at Leafpool.

"Want a ride?" he jerked his head slightly toward his car, black hair shining in the afternoon light.

"Sure." She smiled and they wandered in the direction of his parking place. Glancing back, Leafpool noticed Feathertail still flirting with Hawkfrost, never having noticed her and Crowfeather walking by.

**0^0**

**So, review and let us know whatcha think! Stay tuned, we hope to post more in the near future! **

**~Seeker & Owl**


	25. Paint Fight

**Still not ours. **

**So, three in three days! Yee-haw! Read and review! Thanks!**

**0^0**

"Psssst! Fireheart!"

Fireheart turned at the sound of the hissing whisper to find his best friend hiding behind a door to his left. He couldn't resist chuckling.

"Who's after you now, Graystripe?" he asked quietly. Graystripe grinned around the door.

"Willowpelt. She, ahh, just saw her sons. They look like a rainbow threw up on them." He laughed. "She knows their paint fight was my fault."

Fireheart smiled, shaking his head in resignation.

"When'll you learn?" he asked his friend, who just shrugged, still grinning.

"Nah, the fun's worth a little trouble. Ooops, get going, here she comes!" he ducked back behind the door as Willowpelt appeared around the corner. Fireheart pretended to be tying his shoe. When she'd passed, Graystripe poked his head back around the door, a slight frown on his face.

"Hope the others are good 'n hid; she's looking for the whole gang."

Fireheart counted the members of Graystripe's group in his head.

"What, all five of you?"

"Six." Graystripe replied indignantly.

"Six?" Fireheart asked curiously. Graystripe rubbed the back of his neck.

"Weeeeeell, Jayfeather's not _technically _a member, but Willowpelt's under the impression that he knew the plan and didn't tell her."

"Ahh," Fireheart nodded. "Well, Jayfeather'll be alright. He always is."

Graystripe nodded. He started to say something else, when there was a yell from down the hall, and he winced. A moment later Molepaw came dashing down the hall. As he passed Graystripe's hiding place, the older boy reached out and grabbed him by the scruff of the neck, pulling him to safety just as Willowpelt stormed by again, glaring at Fireheart as she passed. He waved awkwardly, and hid a smile.

**0^0**

**So, hope you enjoyed! Later!**

**~Owl and Seeker**


	26. Waiting Room

**Yeah, nothin's changed since the last disclaimer.**

**So, new angle here. Tried for something other than fluff and laughter. Enjoy. **

**0^0**

Cinderheart's lip dripped blood from where she'd bitten it onto her clasped hands as she sat in the hospital waiting room, waiting for the doctor to come back. On either side of her, Hollyleaf and Jayfeather sat still as statues. None of them had spoken a word since they sat down in the hard plastic chairs an hour and a half before.

Cinderheart stared blankly across the room at the sterile white wall, the image of Lionblaze flying through the air and the resounding _crack_ as he hit the ground echoing through her head. Across the room, Lionblaze's parents were talking quietly with Lionheart, the football coach. The rest of the football team were slouched in more plastic chairs or leaning tiredly against the walls, faces white with shock and stress. Tonight's game against the Rogues was supposed to be the last of the season; now everyone feared that it might also be the last game that Lionblaze would ever play. He'd been taken off the field unconscious and unmoving with one leg twisted at an awkward angle.

Cinderheart bit her lip again.

"Lionblaze?"

Cinderheart's head jerked around at the voice and everyone turned to face the door, where a doctor stood, clipboard in hand. Lionblaze's parents moved forward at once, Hollyleaf and Jayfeather on their heels. Cinderheart stood between the two siblings, and Jayfeather reached out, fingers resting lightly on her shoulder. Hollyleaf's hand found hers, clasping hard.

"You were very lucky." The doctor was saying calmly. "He's suffered a severe concussion, and his leg is fractured in two places, but he will heal completely."

Lionblaze's mother burst into tears of relief as Hollyleaf let out a long, near-silent breath. Jayfeather's tense shoulders relaxed. Cinderheart closed her eyes gratefully, then opened them again to look at the doctor.

"When can we see him?" she asked quietly. The doctor smiled kindly.

"As soon as he wakes up. He's sleeping now."

Again, Lionblaze's parents smiled, thanking the doctor profusely. The whole room relaxed.

**0^0**

**So, review! Thanks for reading! No flaming! **

**~Owl & Seeker**


	27. Golden Glow

**Yeah, still not ours. **

**So, something sweet after yesterday's. Hope you enjoy. **

**0^0**

"Hey man," the voice came from behind Thornclaw as he was pulling his books out of his locker for his after lunch classes. Turning, he saw one of his best friends, Spiderleg, walking down the hall toward him.

"Hey, Spiderleg. What's up?" Thornclaw asked, reaching for his geography book.

"Can you give me a ride after basketball practice? Daisy and I broke up again, and the other guys are staying later to watch cheerleading practice."

"Why can't you stay with them?" Thornclaw asked, closing his locker and zipping his backpack.

"I have to work tonight right after practice." Spiderleg replied, running a hand back through his hair.

"Bummer. Yeah, I can get you." Thornclaw assured him, slinging his bag onto his shoulder.

"Thanks man. See you later." Spiderleg grinned, giving him a fist-bump before heading on his way down the hall.

_0^0_

Thornclaw pulled into the parking lot later than expected, but didn't see Spiderleg waiting out front. He made his way into the gym hesitantly, as he hadn't been inside it much in the past; he ran track outside, rather than playing an indoor sport. He paused to look around for his friend, when something else caught his eye.

Apparently, the girls' and boys' basketball teams had had joint practice tonight, and several of them were still on the court, shooting hoops and laughing amongst themselves. One girl in particular seemed to have a warm, buttery glow around her as she pulled off the perfect layup. Her basketball uniform showed off her long golden legs and muscular arms, and her short blonde hair flowed around her beautiful face and fell into dark, shining eyes.

"Dude. Dude."

"Hmm? What?" Thornclaw's voice was dreamy as he answered.

"You okay? I thought you were catatonic for a second there." Spiderleg laughed at him.

"What? Whe- I," Thornclaw looked confused.

"Dude. You alright?" his friend asked, still chuckling.

"Who's that?" Thornclaw asked, still staring at the golden basketball girl.

"Oh, that's Hazeltail. One of the best on the girls' team. Very dedicated to playing. I think she's working on a scholarship. Close to getting a full ride." Spiderleg explained with a smirk.

"She's so…pretty." Thornclaw sighed.

"Yeah, but come on; I can't be late for work; if I'm late again, I ain't gonna have a job."

"so pretty," Thornclaw whispered as Spiderleg dragged him out of the gym.

**0^0**

**Review. No flames. Thanks! **

**~Owl & Seeker**


	28. Sharp Objects

**Yeah, nothing's changed; not ours. **

**More Bluestar, as requested. **** Enjoy, review, no flames, all that jazz. **

**0^0**

Bluestar had seventh period free, and she usually spent it wandering aimlessly around the school, peering carefully around corners in case of alien infiltrators. On one rainy Thursday, she spent twenty minutes arguing with the 'cleverbot' hiding in the computer, and then proceeded to wander to the metal shop classroom, the door of which was slightly ajar.

Pushing the door wider, she meandered into the noisy room and began perusing the tool shelves, picking up random bits and pieces, turning them over in her hands with an absentmindedness, and dropping them back whenever she came across something more interesting.

"Bluestar?" Oakheart appeared suddenly at her shoulder,

"Mmmm?" she mumbled, snatching up a round implement and then shoving it back onto the shelf in favor of digging through a box in the corner of the room. Oakheart chuckled, reaching to stop her hands, but she giggled and avoided him, continuing to dig. Her boyfriend was the only one she knew who could keep calm when she was around sharp objects. She wasn't sure why. In second grade, the whole class- except him- had dived under desks if she so much as touched a pair of scissors. She'd never even figured out how to work them properly. But they'd been fascinating.

"Ow!" she jerked her hand out of the box and stared bemusedly at the bloody tip of her forefinger. "Ow," she repeated. "Something sharp in there."

"Let me see." Oakheart leaned forward, taking her hand, and examined the cut. Then, shaking his head slightly, he tugged her gently over to the sink against the far wall. Sticking her finger under the tap, he turned the water on warm and helped her wash the blood off, then took a bandaid from the cabinet above the sink and wrapped it around the tip of her finger. She smiled at him.

"Thank you." She told him, and reached up to kiss his cheek. He grinned, and kissed her fingertip gently.

"Anytime."

**0^0 **

**Review! Thanks so much! Requests are always welcome! **

**~Owl and Seeker**


	29. Just a Jacket

**Yeah. Still not ours. **

**So, while we're working on a Snowfur shot, per the requests, today we have some Sol and Speckle instead. Enjoy. **

**0^0**

It was cold outside and Speckle, on her way down to the bus, shivered in her short-sleeved shirt; it had been warm that morning. She wrapped her arms around herself and tried to keep her teeth from chattering.

"Here." Suddenly someone draped a large blue and white letterman's jacket over her shoulders. She looked around in surprise to find Sol, a tall senior with almost yellow-gold eyes, standing at her side.

"Th-thanks." She mumbled, blushing and slipping her arms into the over-long sleeves.

"You're welcome." He replied, yellow eyes glinting in the faint sunlight. "Wouldn't want you to freeze to death." His voice was deep and smooth.

When they reached the bus, she made to return his coat, but he shook his head.

"I'll get it from you tomorrow." He told her, giving her a slight smile. Then he turned and made his way toward his car. Speckle stared after him in surprise for a moment, then turned and got on the bus; she found a seat next to her friend Floss, a sophomore.

"Where'd you get the jacket?" Floss asked.

"Sol loaned it to me."

Floss' eyes got round.

"_Sol _loaned it to you?"

Speckle nodded, confused by her friend's reaction.

"Yeah. Why?"

Floss shook her head eyes still the size of half-dollars.

"You have no idea how weird that is." She murmured, plucking the sleeve of the jacket. "Sol never…" she trailed off as the bus came to a halt and Speckle rose to leave.

"It's just a jacket, Floss. Jeez." Speckle rolled her eyes at her friend and scurried from the bus.

**0^0**

**So, review, no flames, requests always welcome. Thanks! **

**~Seeker & Owl**


	30. Tell Him (Seeker's Version)

**Don't own it. **

**So, for our 120****th**** review, we decided to do something new. We chose a prompt, and each of us wrote a version. So you get two for the price of one. Enjoy! **

**Seeker's version:**

**0v0**

"You mean you still haven't told him?" Dawnpelt was saying irritably as Hollyleaf sat down beside her at lunch, rolling a green apple in her fingers. The blonde girl was frowning across the table at Poppyfrost, who avoided her gaze, looking down at her plate. Hollyleaf raised a brow, looking back and forth between them, and polished her apple on her shoulder.

"Told who what?" she inquired, taking a bite and making a face. Dawnpelt snorted, leaning back in her chair.

"Her crush that she likes him." she replied, jerking her chin at Poppyfrost, who blushed scarlet and looked up at Hollyleaf from beneath red-streaked bangs. If she was looking for someone to rescue her from Dawnpelt's teasing, she was looking to the wrong person. Hollyleaf smirked, taking another bite of her apple, managing to suppress her sour face this time, and asked,

"Who? Berrynose?"

Poppyfrost's blush deepened, eyes falling back to her plate, and she nodded almost imperceptibly.

"You should just tell him." Hollyleaf nodded, decisively, and took a french fry from Dawnpelt's plate. The blond girl glared at her as Poppyfrost shook her head.

"I can't. He's-" she broke off as Honeyfern passed the table. The girl smiled as she walked by, reaching down to pat her sister's shoulder, and Poppyfrost smiled faintly.

"He's…what?" Dawnpelt prompted, handing Hollyleaf another french fry. Poppyfrost sighed.

"Honeyfern asked him out yesterday." She mumbled, glancing after her sister. Hollyleaf's eyes narrowed thoughtfully.

"So?" Dawnpelt demanded, "Did he say yes?"

"He said he'd think about it." Poppyfrost muttered, and Hollyleaf sighed to herself; even if Berrynose hadn't said he go out with Honeyfern, Poppyfrost was too shy to go toe-to-toe with her bolder sister. Catching Dawnpelt's eye, Hollyleaf made an irritated face. Her blonde friend rolled her eyes and tossed her head very slightly. Hollyleaf turned back to Poppyfrost.

Some things required a little push.

**0v0**

**Review, and all that jazz. Thanks! **

**~Seeker**


	31. Tell Him (Owl's Version)

**Still don't own it. **

**Owls version. **

**:texting:**

**0v0**

It was lunch as Hollyleaf and Poppyfrost joined their friend Dawnpelt at their usual table. Dawnpelt sat alone at the table, saving their seats, next to her was a yellow rose and she was ideally fiddling with it, rolling it over. Poppyfrost and Hollyleaf sat down with her and Poppyfrost immediately grabbed the flower from Dawnpelt's grasp.

"Oh, how pretty." She squealed sniffing and playing with the soft petals.

"I think my food moved." Hollyleaf said disinterested, poking her supposed meatloaf with her fork.

"Who gave it to you?" Poppyfrost asked ignoring the green eyed cyanic.

"Kestrelwing, he ran up to me before lunch and went on some ramble about how he would like to be my friend and that yellow means sunshine and I should smile more. He also gave me a complete two page instruction list on how to take care of it." Dawnpelt said taking the rose back from Poppyfrost and staring at it.

"Oh, how sweet." Poppy frost exclaimed.

Dawnpelt just shrugged and laid the rose down on the table again, but keeping her fingers wrapped around the long stem.

"Maybe you should tell him your just not that interested in him." Hollyleaf suggested looking up from where she was trying to figure out if the green meat was edible or not.

"Or you could ask him out." Poppyfrost said.

Holly leaf turned to the brunette and ginger girl and raised her eyebrow at her. Dawnpelt looked at her with sharp glaring eyes.

"What? I happen to think you would make a great couple. You'd be so adorable." Poppyfrost huffed.

"Not really." Holly leaf said and the two started to argue quietly back and forth.

"Hey." Dawnpelt yelled interrupting the two bickering girls who turned to look at the blond, shocked. Dawnpelt was never loud.

"I really don't think I should be taking relationship advice from the two of you." The blond shrugged.

"Excuse me." Poppyfrost stated while Hollyleaf and "What?"

"Oh please, don't act all surprised. You" Dawnpelt gestured to Poppyfrost. "are in love with the boy in your art class, who you can't even work up the nerve to talk to about anything other than art, but he is also kind of dating your sister. And you," She turned to the black haired girl, "are so afraid of commitment and getting hurt by the guy your dating, the one person who could knock you down, that you can't even talk with him on anything serious let alone introduce him to your family, Tell me do Jayfeather and Lionblaze even know your dating him or do they just think you are staying later at school?"

With that Dawnpelt got up from the table and stormed off, leaving her two best friends shocked in her wake, as she muttered about something under her breathe. Hollyleaf briefly noticed that the blond had taken the rose with her.

"What just happened?" Poppyfrost said unable to close her gaping mouth.

"No idea. Maybe she ate some of the food." Hollyleaf suggested. The brunette girl turned her brown eyes to Hollyleaf before quickly grabbing her things.

"Where are you going? There is still ten minutes left in lunch." Hollyleaf asked.

"Art room, if I get there early I can ask Berrynose what he thought of the volleyball game last night." She smiled nervously before leaving.

Hollyleaf sat there alone for the rest of the lunch period before she got a text from her cell. Jet's number appearing on the lite up screen.

:Hey, kitten, need a ride today.: It said.

:Yeah: she texted back :and what do you think about dinner tonight. On me:

**0v0**

**There you go my awesome version.**

**Owl**


	32. Oreos

**Yeah, we still don't own it. **

**Here ya go, some short, pointless amusement centering around some oreos. Enjoy!**

**0v0 **

Graystripe and his gang were seated at a table in the library, discussing their latest ideas. Graystripe sat at the head of the table, Minnowtail in the choice position on his right that proclaimed her second in command status, Molefur on his left as the newest member, and the others ranged about in the other seats. Toadstep had secreted some double-stuff oreos in for them to eat, and the box now lay half-empty in the middle of the table.

"So," Minnowtail said, reaching for another oreo and twisting it in half, "We have three plans; any other suggestions?"

The others all nodded happily, and Foxleap piped up,

"We're steal hiding Mousefur's calculators Tuesday, right?"

Molefur popped an oreo into his mouth, and mumbled around the cookie,

"Wha- bout Tallsta? We could 'ide all the baseball bats?"

Toadstep shook his head.

"Nah, did that last year."

"Guys," Jayfeather's voice murmured from two tables away. "Hide the oreos."

They obeyed without question, Minnowtail reaching to seize the box an and stuff it into her backpack. A split second after the cookies were safely out of sight, Ashfoot, the librarian, appeared from around a bookshelf. She gave the group a sharp look, met only with innocent stares, then, slowly, continued on to her office. As her door closed and Minnowtail retrieved the oreos, Graystripe reached out and grabbed one, and gave it a toss so that it landed in the middle of Jayfeather's book.

"Thanks."

Jayfeather smiled slightly and picked up the cookie.

**0v0**

**Review! Requests are always welcome. Still working on some more Snowfur stuff. Thanks!**

**~Seeker & Owl**


	33. Glass Deer

**Hey everybody,**

**So Hawkfrost and Feathertail have become my warriors OTP. Awesome. I just find them so cute!**

**So here is the next chapter.**

**As usual no matter how much I would like to own the warriors I do not. And neither does Seeker. **

**(0v0)**

Hawkfrost hated the mall. Absolutely hated it. In fact, he liked Berrynose more than he liked the mall, and that was saying something, because Berrynose's broken nose had almost gotten him suspended.

Hawkfrost let out a loud groan as Rowanclaw dragged him to yet another store. This one was a book store.

"What? Why are we going in here? You don't exactly read." Hawkfrost asked.  
"Shut up, and stop complaining. I have to get something for English class." Rowanclaw said.

Hawkfrost just groaned again, and Rowanclaw glared at him one last time before grabbing a book and stalking up to the front of the store to the checkout line.

"You know what? I'm leaving you. Get your own ride home." Hawkfrost yelled after his some-what-not-really friend. Rowanclaw just made an obscene gesture behind his back as he tried to chat up the checkout girl.

Hawkfrost turned to stalk out of the room but he was stopped when he almost ran in to a store display case beside the door. Looking into the glass case he saw something that caught his eyes. He stared at, mesmerized, for a while before Rowanclaw rudely interrupted him.

"I thought you were leaving." Rowanclaw said from behind him.

"I was."

"Oh, what are you looking at? That's pretty. You gonna buy it you big softie, you?" Rowanclaw asked making kissy faces in the glass, and laughed so hard he had to hold his stomach.

Hawkfrost quickly reached over and punched Rowanclaw's shoulder, causing him to fall to the ground with an undignified squawk.

(0v0)

Feathertail was at her looker as she waved goodbye to her brother, Stormfur, and his girlfriend, Brook. She opened her looker and was shocked and was shocked at found.

A white daisy sat on top of her books, its petals a soft color; but in front of her books was a little glass figurine. A doe. Its head raised and its neck graceful. Its little ears and tail looked relaxed and its face was almost calm. It was lying down, legs bent under it. It was beautiful.

Being careful, afraid that a single touch would break the fragile glass, she reached inside and cradled the figurine to her chest before reaching for the daisy.

"So you like them?" a tentative but not shy voice came from behind her. She jumped slightly at the voice and turned to find her crush, Hawkfrost watching her.

"Yes, thank you. They're beautiful." She told him. He looked back at her, bashful yet confident, as his brown hair fell in to his gorgeous blue eyes.

"Yeah, well, something as beautiful as you deserves some thing just as pretty." He whispered to her, stepping closer as she blushed at the compliment.

Feathertail quickly reached up on her tippy toes and kissed his cheek. Now they were both blushing, and Hawkfost looked shocked. She sputtered for a while before turning and leaving, knowing she had to catch one of her friends for a ride before they left her.

She didn't get to hear the hissed excited 'yes' or see the fist-pump that the school's resident bad boy made.

**OvO**

**And there you go some good old fashioned fluff. So prompts are great and flames suck. Read and Review.**

**~Owl and Seeker**


	34. Blind

**Yeah, nothing's changed; no ownership here. **

**Snowfur and Poppydawn, as promised, with a lil' bit o' Jayfeather for good measure. Enjoy. ~ Seeker**

**You know I think I'm gonna love working with these two, and come on who doesn't love Jayfeather. ~ Owl**

**0v0**

Snowfur bit her lip, staring down at her neon green schedule. She was supposed to be in math…no, art. She reached up, tugging on a stray strand of white-blonde hair, and peered down the deserted hallway.

"You lost?" asked a mellow voice behind her, and she turned to see a boy with ashy blonde hair standing outside a doorway next to the office, one hand carefully cradling the other, which was wrapped neatly in a clean white bandage. She nodded at him, and his head tilted to the side, the thumb of his free hand sweeping over his bandaged knuckles. "Are you lost?" he repeated. She frowned.

"Um, yeah,"

"Where are you supposed to be?"

"I'm not sure. Art, I think."

He raised an amused brow, pale eyes glinting in the fluorescent lights.

"One door down, just past the library."

"Oh." She felt her face get hot as she glanced over her shoulder at the half-wall of the library. "Thanks."

He inclined his head and moved past her, vanishing around the corner at the end of the hall. She hurried for the door he'd indicated and peered inside. Poppydawn waved from a table at the room's center, and, relieved, she scurried over.

"Where've you been, girl?" Poppydawn demanded as Snowfur dropped into a chair beside her, long white hair flowing behind her.

"I couldn't find the room." She mumbled in reply, grabbing a piece of sketch paper. Poppydawn laughed.

"Well, least you made it." She reached for a paintbrush, just as the girl across from her picked it up. She scowled good-naturedly grabbed another one, lightly smacking the other girl's hand with it. "Someone help you out?" She asked Snowfur.

"Yeah."

"Who?" Poppydawn picked up another paintbrush and dabbed at the paint in her pallet. Apparently deciding she didn't like the brush she'd chosen, the blond across from them quickly dropped hers for the discarded one.

"I don't know. He didn't give me a name."

Poppydawn chuckled.

"Lanky kid? Dirty blonde hair, blue eyes, quietly amused?"

Snowfur frowned, staring down at the charcoal smudges on her paper.

"Yes."

Her friend smirked, twisting the cap on a can of gold paint.

"That's Jayfeather. Always in the right place at the right time."

"He's kinda…weird." Snowfur offered hesitantly, and Poppydawn laughed again.

"Yeah, he is, but he's always like that." She chortled, twisting to look at Snowfur and waving her paint brush around. The blond quickly dodged it, scowling at Poppydawn.

"Yeah," Snowfur agreed, warming up to the topic, "He kinda almost looked through me, like I wasn't there, and-"

"Snowfur," Poppydawn cut her off, frowning now, "Jayfeather is blind."

Snowfur froze.

"Oh."

"Oh goodness, don't feel so bad. He's always confusing everybody like that. They even let him get into home-ec class, which still confuses me." Poppydawn said, rolling her eyes and going back to her painting. "He's always burning himself on the stove."

Snowfur just nodded mutely at her.

**0v0**

**Review! No flames! Thanks! ~Owl and Seeker**


	35. Climb That Tree

**Me and Owl still don't own Warriors. Really. **

**More Jayfeather! As Owl said last time, who doesn't love Jayfeather? :D Enjoy, and due review. Suggestions rock. Thanks! **

**0v0**

"Don't do it." Jayfeather muttered, glaring at Bumblestripe from his post beneath the huge oak that stood sentinel at the highest point of the school lawn. Lying flat on the grass with his head pillowed in his hands and his feet crossed at the ankles, he stared toward his best friend from beneath lowered brows.

Bumblestripe grinned, arms wrapped around the trunk of the great tree in a tight hug as he attempted to shimmy up. Jayfeather sighed.

"Just don't."

Bumblestripe ignored him, reaching with one arm for the nearest branch.

"I can do it," he huffed. Jayfeather rolled his eyes and then closed them.

"Don't fall."

Bumblestripe choked on another laugh as he hoisted himself onto a higher branch. For several minutes, the only sounds to be heard were Bumblestripe's labored breathing as he clambered ever higher, and Jayfeather lapsed into a doze, the breeze sweeping strands on his hair across his forehead.

"Wah!" Bumblestripe yelped, and a moment later he tumbled out of the tree, landing sprawled across Jayfeather's legs. The blind boy exhaled a long breath that ended in a pained sound.

"I think you just broke my knees," he muttered, jaw locked. Bumblestripe coughed something that might have been 'sorry,' in reply and pushed himself onto his own knees, arms wrapped around his stomach as he continued to cough and laugh.

"That was awesome!"

Jayfeather opened one pale eye to glare sourly, and Bumblestripe laughed all the harder, arms still wrapped around himself. Jayfeather sighed and closed his eyes again. A moment later, he heard the sounds of clothes brushing against bark and a soft 'umph.' He gave another long sigh and rolled out from beneath the cool shade of the tree. Warm sunshine hit his skin at the same moment that his friend slipped again. He smirked, resettling his head in the cradle of his hands.

"I told you not to climb that tree."

**0v0**

**Yeah, review and all that jazz; no flames! ~Seeker & Owl**


	36. Headband Friends

**Headband Friends**

**Owl: So this is for the no named Guest (unless your name was Guest, which would be awesome) who wanted a moment of Bluestar and Brightheart together, and I happened to be in the mood of angst.**

**Seeker: I could ask when you aren't in the mood for angst, Owl. (She's the angsty one; fluff for me. I need to branch out.) Anyways, enjoy! More suggestions are always welcome! **

**Owl: So as usual we regret of inform you that Seeker and I do not in fact own the warriors or anything related to it. **

**Seeker: Yeah, no; if we did, our OTPs would **_**so**_** be canon. (and in the case of some of them, still alive, for that matter) **

**Owl: Sadness**

**Seeker: Yep. Now on with the show! **

**(0v0)**

Brightheart hated her face. Not in a completely insecure, my nose doesn't fit right way, but she hated the scars that now littered her face blinding, her in one eye and making her look like the menace/villain from a horror movie.

Now she knew she was pretty. Cloudtail always told her that and refused to let her believe anything else, but she only really believed it when she used her ginger bangs to try and cover up the scars, and even that hardly ever worked, because Brightheart had a bad habit of playing with her hair and pushing the bangs behind her ears.

She had her good days and she had the bad ones. The good majorly outweighed the bad, and usually she could walk down the hallway with her head high and with a smile that made her feel light as a feather. The bad were horrible, days when she could barely look in the mirror to put on her makeup, let alone going through her school feeling like everybody was staring at her, and all she wanted to do is run and hide.

Today was one of her bad days. She didn't ever have her makeup on, leaving her face bare. She was avoiding Cloudtail, not wanting to see his sympathetic blue eyes just then. She was looking in the mirror during the break before lunch. She was at her locker getting her lunch when she spotted her reflection in the tiny mirror Cloudtail had gotten her. She ran a small hand over the scars, remembering the fear and pain that came with them, her one good eye filling with tears.

"I don't like mirrors." A shrewd voice came from behind Brightheart, startling her away from her reflection. Jumping back Brightheart placed a hand over her heart. She looked at who scared her, shocked to see the wild and bright blue eyes that belonged to the crazy senior, Bluestar.

"What?" Brightheart asked, voice high and watery. She reached up and dabbed at her eyes.

"Mirrors. Don't like them. There's always someone staring back at you. And she doesn't even blink." Bluestar stated, glaring at the mirror. Brightheart just gave a wet giggle at that.

"Bluestar, that's you." Brightheart told her.

"Nuh-uh. I'm right here, she's in there. She's just trying to steal my identity. She also sucks at staring contests." Bluestar said. She then took the mirror from the locker, and stared into it at her own reflection. Her blue eyes were wide for a few moments before she blinked and dropped the mirror. Thankfully it was a plastic one, and it didn't break, rolling like a penny across the tiles and tipping over. Brightheart picked it up and put it back on the locker door.

"Don't you have to get to lunch?" Brightheart asked, knowing Bluestar always ate lunch with her boyfriend.

"Yep, you should too. I was looking for Oakheart; he has my lunch. He always has my lunch, cause I can't trust just anybody with the food I choose to eat." Bluestar told her. "Hey, Idea! Why don't you join us today? Oakheart is always telling me I need to branch out and make new friends."

"That sounds nice, but I told Cloudtail I would meet up with him." Brightheart told her.

"I'll even give you one of my special apples." Bluestar wheedled , staring at the green eyed girl.

"Special apples?" She asked.

"Special apples." Bluestar repeated, a serious expression on her face, clearly not going to explain what made the apples special.

"Well, who could turn down a deal like that? Sounds like fun and I think I could do with a change today," Brightheart agreed, and was immediately jerked from her locker as Bluestar grabbed her arm and dragged her down the hall.

"You know what you should do? Wear more head bands. They save lives, you know." Bluestar announced as they took a place across from Oakheart at the table. He looked up at them, confused but didn't ask any questions. He just handed Bluestar a brown bag.

"Why would I do that?" Brightheart asked her curiously, opening her lunch.

"Everybody should wear them. Else the government's gonna get in and mess with our thoughts. Even the smallest ones help." Bluestar explained, tapping the side of her head with a yellow apple.

"Really?" Brightheart inquired. Bluestar just nodded at her and took a bite of the apple.

"Whatever she says, the real reason she wears them is that they help keep her hair in place. Without the use of hairspray, which she thinks is filled with tiny pod people." Oakheart whispered across the table at her. Brightheart looked at the other girl's shoulder length blue-black hair and smiled.

"Thanks; maybe I'll try that." Brightheart told the older girl. Bluestar just nodded and smiled at her before handing her one of the apples, and started to talk about how she thought Mousefur was using her class as a torture a class.

(0v0)

The next day, Brightheart came to school smiling, with a large blue headband with pale green swirls on it in her hair. It lay on top of her head and her bangs hung in front of her eye, stuck in place. She ran up to Cloudtail and placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

"Hey, missed you yesterday." He told her, taking her hand and they started to walk down the hall.

"Me too. Decided to go shopping." She said

"I see that." He smiled, eyes flicking up to the new accessory. "I like the head band; makes your eyes pop. Did you have fun?"

"Thanks, and loads. Got some advice from a new friend." She replied, grinning shyly as the two of them headed toward class together.

**(0v0)**

**Hey everybody hope you like the new chapter. It was great, so thanks to Guest (still awesome) for the prompt and if anyone else wants to put in a prompt just read and review. Also would like to say congrats to Smokepaw, who has decided to write their own warrior high school fic so go check that out, Rushing Water High School.**

**Owl: You know what Seeker, I never expected Bluestar and Brightheart to be friends.**

**Seeker: As we've chosen to write them, perhaps not; but it does seem to work, thanks to your lovely writing. Thanks very much to Guest for giving her the idea! Do review again! And don't the rest of you be shy either. **


	37. Racer

**So yeah, I don't own it, and neither does Owl. **

**So I felt like experimenting, and this is what happened. For those who keep asking, Jet is a character that appears in the **_**Power of Three **_**book**_** Sunrise. **_**Jingo is from the same book.**

**So enjoy. Something sweet after last time's angst. Review, and we'll get to requests as soon as we can. **

**0v0 **

Squirrelflight glanced sideways at her opponent, watching the dark-haired girl jog lightly in place, stretching out her calf muscles rolling her shoulders back and forth. The girl had the same air that Millie carried, cool and confident, and it made Squirrelflight a touch uneasy. She had won her last three races with ease; she wasn't sure that this one would be as simple.

The other girl snapped a hairband off her wrist, startling Squirrelflight, who looked around again just in time to see the girl pull back her fluffy dark brown mane, revealing the row of hoops she wore in her ear. Then the announcer howled into the megaphone, and Squirrelflight turned back to face front, blowing a stray strand of red hair out of her face. It was time to focus.

The sharp sound of a whistle, and the two girls jerked into a run, sprinting around the track with their running shoes pounding against the rubber. The dark-haired girl quickly fell behind, and Squirrelflight resisted the urge to look back at her. Just keep running.

Squirrelflight bent her head and focused on the race. She loved the way that running brought a familiar burn to her legs, the sound of her feet hitting the track a lullaby she heard every day. Her passion for the sport was what kept her sane in the little town she called home.

By the time she'd passed the third turn, the red-headed racer was beginning to feel confident of her victory. It was almost too easy.

Then, as she hit the home stretch, the sound of approaching feet signaled the advancement of her opponent. A moment later, the girl was neck and neck with her, as they'd been at the beginning of the race, and a second after that, the dark-haired girl had drawn ahead. She crossed the finish line a split second before Squirrelflight, the neon blue soles of her shoes bright against the black surface of the track.

The ending whistle sounded, and the crowd erupted into cheers. The two girls jogged slowly to a halt, both pausing beside the bench from which they'd been called for the race, and Squirrelflight turned, holding out a hand.

"Good race. I'm Squirrelflight."

The other racer took her offered hand and gave it a short, brisk shake.

"Jingo." She replied with a nod, then released Squirrelflight's hand in favor of taking a long swallow from her water bottle.

"Hey!" a voice called behind them, and Squirrelflight turned to see Blossomfall, another member of her track team, trotting toward them. "Good race, you guys," she grinned when she reached them, glancing from the red head to her opponent and back. "It was really close there at the end."

Jingo nodded, a slight smile passing over her face as she lowered the water bottle.

"I did not think it would be so difficult," She said, her voice a touch rough and tinted with a rumbling kind of accent. "To get past you, or I would have moved sooner. I am not accustomed to such worthy rivals."

Squirrelflight smiled.

"Thanks. You're really good."

The announcer's voice shrieked out again, announcing the final race, and Jingo turned away, loping back toward the starting line, where a skinny girl waited, practically vibrating with excitement and nerves. Jingo was as calm and composed as she had been when facing Squirrelflight as she prepared to race, and when the starting whistle sounded, she lagged behind just as she had before, moving at an easy pace and speeding up only when the finish line came into view. Squirrelflight and Blossomfall watched with interest, sitting perched on the edge of the bench and sharing what was left of Blossomfall's energy drink. When the final whistle sounded, signaling Jingo's newest victory, they both cheered, grinning widely as the skinny racer fumed.

After the medals had been presented and the racers had returned to the benches to collect their things, both girls moved to congratulate Jingo, who smiled and nodded in return, eyes bright with success. As she picked up her gym bag and slung it over her shoulder, she turned to face them.

"I hope we have the opportunity for a rematch," she told Squirrelflight sincerely. "I believe you could have beaten me."

Squirrelflight beamed.

"I'm not sure about that, but I'd like to try again sometime."

Jingo held out a hand.

"We shall see." She jerked her head over Squirrelflight's shoulder. "Someone is waiting for you. Good luck." Then she shook Blossomfall's hand and walked jogged away. Squirrelflight turned to find Brambleclaw leaning over the fence surrounding the track proper and waving, a grin on his face. She could see her sister, Leafpool, and Leafpool's boyfriend Crowfeather standing behind him, both waving as well.

"You were great!" Brambleclaw called and she smiled, clapping Blossomfall on the shoulder before sprinting over to be engulfed in a hug.

**0v0**

**Review! Requests are always welcome. **

**Owl & Seeker**


	38. All Dolled Up

**Yeah, neither of us own it. **

**Sorry it took us so long to get back to you, but finals are coming up and we been busy. Anyway, something sweet with a touch of family here. Enjoy!**

**0v0**

It was the night of the homecoming dance; the Warriors had won the game, and the night promised to be full of celebration.

Squirrelflight sat in front of her desk-top mirror, make-up scattered across the desk as she tried to decide what to put on. Her new dress, a cute emerald green gown with a short skirt and cerulean sash, only went with a few of the colors in her makeup kit. Her black high-heels sat beside the foot of her bed.

She had just finished sketching bright green eyeliner around equally green eyes when a shy knock came on her door. She got up, carefully so as not to shake the curlers out of her hair, and opened the door to find her sister standing outside, several makeup tins held in her outstretched hands. She looked slightly lost.

"I don't know what to do," Leafpool murmured, looking up at her sister. "Crowfeather said he would meet me at the dance, and..."

Squirrelflight smiled.

"Okay sweety; let's get you all dolled up for your man." Then she grabbed her shy sister by the hand and tugged her into the room.

_0v0_

Squirrelflight stopped her car in the parking lot outside the gym and turned toward her sister. Leafpool looked nervous, sitting with her arms crossed over her chest.

"You ready?" Squirrelflight asked, touching her sister's quaking arm.

"Y-yeah."

Together the sisters got out of the car and walked quickly to the gym in the fall chill.

"There you two are. Was wondering when you were gonna show up." A deep voice called out the moment they entered the gym, and the two girls turned to see Brambleclaw, Squirrelflight's boyfriend, standing behind them in a sport coat and slacks. "And don't you both look great." He added with a smile.

"Well, thank you." Squirrelflight grinned before tugging the football player out onto the dance floor with a wave to Leafpool.

Squirrelflight didn't see her sister for a while after that. She spent most of the night dancing with Brambleclaw and her best friend Whitewing. When she finally caught sight of Leafpool on the other side of the gym, she turned to look at her with a grin. Her sister's golden dress flared around her ankles as she swayed around the floor with Crowfeather. Her makeup was subtle, but made her face seem to glow, and Crowfeather couldn't seem to take his eyes off of her. Leafpool was gazing up at him from beneath her bangs, eyes alight with happiness.

Squirrelflight sighed happily.

"What?" asked Brambleclaw, offering her a glass of punch and following her gaze.

"Oh, nothing." She accepted the glass and he slipped an arm around her waist.

"You look beautiful tonight, by the way. And," he nodded toward Leafpool, "You did an amazing job."

She smirked; Brambleclaw knew Leafpool had no clue when it came to makeup.

"You bet I did." She replied, before kissing him and dragging him back out onto the dance floor.

**0v0**

**Review! Suggestions are always welcome! ~Seeker and Owl **


	39. Claustrophobia

**Seeker: So here's our intro to Fallen Leaves, who we couldn't and didn't wanna leave out. **

**Owl: He was just too awesome to leave out.**

**Seeker: Kudos to anyone who notes the would-be glitch in this chapter, which is in fact meant to be there. **

**Owl: As usual we own nothing. No really, it all belongs to the Hunter women.**

**Owl: Wait glitch, you put a glitch in our fic?**

**0v0**

Mapleshade's icy hand landed on Hollyleaf's shoulder, shoving her forward into her locker, and she shrieked, trying to push back out, only to feel the door slam shut against her back.

"Let me out! Let me out of here!" she screamed, clawing against the walls, of the locker, and was answered by her attacker's fading cackling as she strolled on down the hall. Bile began to rise in Hollyleaf's throat, adrenaline rushing through her veins. "Let me out! Please!" the walls of the locker pressed in on all sides, seeming to come closer and closer with every second. "Please!"

Outside, the chuckling broke off, replaced by a voice Hollyleaf could barely hear over the sound of her own labored breathing.

"What's going on here?" the voice was a stranger's, mellow and wary, flavored with Irish, and Hollyleaf forced herself to draw in a breath deep enough to mumble,

"Please let me out," she could feel tears running down her face.

"Who was tha?" the stranger's voice asked again.

"That wasn't nothin, sugarplum," Mapleshade's voice replied coolly. "You just keep walking."

"Please," Hollyleaf whispered again, and this time her soft plea was followed by the sound of footsteps, one set hurrying away, the other approaching her prison just as rapidly. The lock on the other side of the door jangled, and the stranger's voice spoke soothingly just outside.

"It's okay, I'll have ya out in a second, hold still, darling',"

"Hurry." Another tear slipped down Hollyleaf's cheek. Her whole body was shaking.

"Shhh," the stranger murmured again, and the lock jingled once more before the latch clicked.

The door swung open and Hollyleaf tumbled out with a sob, falling hard against her rescuer's chest. He huffed out a breath, and stumbled a step back. She sobbed into his shirt, still quaking with fear and leftover adrenaline. "Shh, 's alright darlin' you're okay." he soothed, stroking one hand gently through her hair, the other covering one of hers where it clenched in the fabric of his shirt. "You're alright."

Hollyleaf sniffed, taking deep breaths, and forced herself to pull back, loosening the grip she had on his shirt. She lifted her head, taking a step back from him, and he smiled gently down at her strands of red hair streaked white falling into his eyes. "Tha' better?" he asked, and she nodded, wiping her eyes with her fingers. Her cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

"Thank you." She whispered. "For getting me out."

He nodded, slipping his hands into his pockets, and tilted his head.

"Did she know? That you're afraid o' small places?"

She nodded, looking away.

"She knows." She could practically feel his frown, and turned back to face him, striving for her usual composure. "Who are you, anyway?"

"Fallen Leaves." He replied, smile returning to his face. "Exchange student."

"Hollyleaf." She gave him a shaky smile.

"Deas bualadh leat." He nodded, smiling at her when she raised a brow in question. "Nice to meet you."

Her smile widened, steadied.

"You need someone to show you around?"

"Tha'd be verra nice."

She nodded, turned, and slammed her locker closed once more, before leading the way down the hall, tossing "C'mon, then," over her shoulder. He smiled, watching her padlock sway back and forth on its latch, and smiled quietly, before turning to follow.

**0v0**

**Seeker: So did you catch it? I tried to make it as obvious as possible. **

**Owl: I caught it, yay me. **

**Seeker: Hope you enjoyed, do review! **

**Owl: And make any suggestions or promts you want. **

**Seeker: Suggestions rock!**

**Owl: *nods* Yes, yes they do.**

**Seeker & Owl **


	40. Queens

**Seeker: So something centered around Gray and Millie, with some other characters to boot. **

**Owl: Yay, we wrote this so long ago and were excited when we found it again.**

**Seeker: Also, Owl lied. *glares***

**Owl: *le gasp* No, I did not.**

**Seeker: You didn't get the glitch in the last chapter! You totally lied! :P**

**Owl: I'm not the only one. Right?**

**Seeker: Anyway, enjoy the chapter. **

**Owl: We do not own the warriors, trust us, if we did, there would be a lot more drama in their lives, but there's not. **

**0v0**

An enthusiastic game of two-deck go-fish was being played by the seniors in the 2nd hour history class; the teacher, Purdy, had fallen asleep over his teacher's addition history book, leaving his students to fend for themselves.

"Sevens?" Silverstream asked, her silky, silvery hair rippling down her back as she cocked her head at Graystripe, her ex-boyfriend. He flashed her an evil smile and shook his head. His current girlfriend, Millie, who sat at his shoulder playing with his hair, shook her head, a smile tugging at the corner of her mouth, and reached for his cards, plucking two sevens out of his hand and tossing them to Silverstream.

"Cheater." She murmured in his ear, settling down with her chin on his shoulder and both arms twined around his right bicep. He chuckled, and turned to Leopardfur.

"Any queens?"

Leopardfur sighed and handed over a card. Graystripe grinned again and Fireheart turned to Blackfoot, asking for threes.

"Go fish," Blackfoot replied in a bored tone, he looked like he was about to bang his head on the desk . The game continued for another fifteen minutes until;

"Thank you." Graystripe accepted the card Spottedleaf held out to him and then, with a pleased smirk, he lay down all eight of his cards at once: all eight queens. "I win." He announced as the bell rang. For a moment, the others stared, surprised but not shocked at the unexpected win. Then they started to laugh as they stood to gather their stuff, Onewhisker scooping his cards back into their boxes.

Millie laughed as she and Graystripe headed for math.

"You are so weird." She informed him.

"Yep." He agreed, "But you love me anyway."

"Yes, I do." She replied, and waved goodbye to all their friends.

**0v0**

**Seeker: So there ya go. Random happiness. **

**Owl: It's nice to fill the gap of angst we like to use.**

**Seeker: We're always open to suggestion. **

**Owl: Yep, always nice to get a new look at things.**

**Seeker: Now go back and read the last chapter and find the glitch. **

**Owl: Just because I didn't get the glitch, doesn't mean our readers didn't. **

**Seeker: Shut up, Owl.**

**Owl: It's your chapter, Seeker. **


	41. Hydrophobia

**Hydrophobia**

**Owl: Hey everybody, here is the new chapter. It introduces Kestrelflight into the school.**

**Seeker: You didn't think we were gonna do much with him, didja? :D (Also, the glitch in 'Claustrophobia' chapt. had to do with the lock…hint, hint…)**

**Owl: It's also slightly more actiony than the other chapters so enjoy. (*whispers* told you I wasn't the only one)**

**Seeker: Hold on to your hats, ladies and gents! On with the show!**

**Owl: As per usual, we don't own the warriors, they belong to the Hunters.**

**(0v0)**

Kestrelflight liked his new school. The people were friendly if not a little odd, and there was always something going on. It made staying invisible quite easy for him.

He liked to keep his head down, and to stay out of the way. He didn't like attention or being noticed, because that meant someone could see you, and Kestrelflight didn't want to be seen.

He was sitting in the pool room of the school; having had to sign up for a P.E. class, he had chosen swimming. The teacher was missing after being called to the office and he was sitting at the far end of the room, away from the pool and buried in one of the medical text books he'd brought. Kestrelflight kept his brown, light blond streaked hair over his eyes, blocking out the rest of the room.

"Stop! He can't swim." A sudden shriek cut through Kestrelflight's reading, and he looked up just in time to see a large brunet boy toss a smaller, but still taller than Kestrelflight, red-head in to the pool.

"Flametail! Tigerheart, get him." A blond haired girl screamed out, and another boy, this one larger and better built with darker hair, who had grabbed the bully who had tossed the red-head into the pool, let go. The brunette just laughed as he was pushed to the ground and the larger boy jumped into the pool.

That's when Kestrelflight noticed the red-head, Flametail, had not resurfaced yet, and had sunk down deep enough that Kestrelflight could no longer see him.

He watched with shocked green eyes with the rest of the crowed, in silence. The blond girl was being held back by a girl with long black hair so she couldn't jump into the pool after the boys. Before long, but long enough, the pair surfaced, Tigerheart's arms around Flametail, holding him close to his chest.

"Help me, I don't think he's breathing." Tigerheart yelled as the blond girl reached down to pull them out of the water.

"Somebody get help. And Yellowfang." The blond cried out, and the black haired girl from earlier ran from the room.

Before Kestrelflight could register what he was doing, he was yelling for everybody to get back as he knelt down beside Flametail, across from Tigerheart and the blond.

Kestrelflight noticed Tigerheart was right and there was no rise or fall of Flametail's chest. Kestrel flight quickly put his hands on Flametail's chest and started to push down in a rhythmic and steady pace.

_One... Two… Three… Four…Five… Six… Seven… Eight… Nine… Ten… Eleven…_

"When I tell you, tilt his head back, cover his nose, and breathe into his mouth, twice. " Kestrelflight told the blond girl as he continued to push the red-head's chest, as she looked steadier then Tigerheart did. She nodded and moved up to Flametail's head.

_Twenty-one… Twenty-two… Twenty- three… Twenty-four… Twenty-five… Twenty-six… Twenty-seven… Twenty-eight… Twenty-nine… Thirty._

"Now." Kestrelflight told her and the blond did as she was told, breathing calmly into Flametail, his chest rising each breath.

Flametail suddenly let out a cough and his body jerked with the motion. Kestrelflight turned Flametail on his side so the water could easily drain from his mouth as he continued to cough, his chest stuttering as he struggled to get a regular breathing pattern back.

"It's alright, you're going to be fine. Just breathe, in and out, in and out." Kestrelflight told the boy. Flametail rolled back on to his back and opened his big, bright blue eyes to look at the people hovering above him. He breathed hard and deep as he lay there.

"Oh, thank god." The blond girl whispered as she clung to Flametail's limp hand, slumping forward, but Tigerheart had a different idea, and he stood up. His hands were in fists as he rose, and Kestrelflight thought he had never seen somebody so angry. Without taking his eyes off the weak Flametail, Kestrelflight heard as the crowd, separated followed by the sound of flesh hitting; a loud crack and whimper filled the room.

"Dawnpelt? What happened?" Flametail asked, his voice harsh and tough as he tried to talk. He looked back and forth from Dawnpelt and Kestrelflight.

"You almost drowned. Tigerheart got you out of the pool, and shrimpy here gave you CPR." Dawnpelt said trying to keep some humor in her voice, but it was shaky.

"Thanks." Flametail whispered in his scratchy voice as blue eyes meet green.

"No problem." Kestrelflight said, moving his long hair from his face. He then stood up and moved away from them silently into the crowd as Tigerheart and teachers came towards them.

Mistyfoot, the swim couch, and Yellowfang, the graying nurse, were in the lead to surround Flametail. The room was in abuzz with noise and movement as people started to text friends to tell everyone what had happened.

In the crowd Kestrelflight was able to do what he did best and hide himself once again. Nobody, except for a pair of bright blue eyes, noticed him grab his book from where he left it in the corner of the room and silently leave the pool room.

**(0v0)**

**Owl: Awk, this was awesome to write. I'm actually getting to learn CPR in my classes too; yay, me that it was used somewhere else.**

**Seeker: Good for you, Owl; that mean I can put my schoolwork in here too? Oh, wait, mine is boring… unlike yours. **

**Owl: Like that one time I broke a mannequin. **

**Seeker: Yeah…I ain't never broken a mannequin. Promise. I've almost fallen off a haystack, but never broke a mannequin.**

**Owl: Yeah well. So this is the first time either of us have played with Kestrelflight and this was awesome. Hope you like what we've done with him.**

**Seeker: He is going to be so awesome. I love the way you've written him. So shy…**

**Owl: He's gonna be my baby to work with. YAY!**

**Seeker: I may work with Briar. Or someone. We'll see. Review! **

**Owl: Ps, forgot will get a sequel for this soon. From Flame's point of view. **

**Seeker & Owl**


	42. Spell-Bound

**Seeker: So yeah. Me and Owl don't own the Warriors. That ain't changed yet, and it don't look to. **

**Owl: Your country's showing, Seeker. **

**Seeker: Yeah, well…:P Anyway, here's a short filler, and we are back again, ladies and gents. **

**Owl: It's a gift; it's actually one of the first we ever wrote. Almost…five years ago. **

**Seeker: Eek. Looooong time. Can't hardly believe it. Wow. Anyway, enjoy!**

**OvO**

The auditorium was quiet as Willowpelt announced the final performer of the night. She didn't give his name, but her tone and word choice indicated that she had saved the best for last. Then she stepped back behind the curtain, and the last performer emerged from the crowd of musicians seated on the risers at the back of the stage and made his way down to the front, somehow managing to avoid tripping or hitting any of the others with the guitar that he carried slung over his shoulder. An amazing feat, considering that he was blind.

Princess, sitting in a seat near the front, stared as Jayfeather sat down at the front of the raised stage, legs dangling over the edge, strummed a few experimental chords, and began to play. Princess watched, amazed, as his hand flew up and down the neck of the instrument without the slightest trace of hesitation, to produce some of the sweetest music she'd ever heard. How could someone without sight learn such a skill?

And then he started to sing, his voice a soft, sweet tenor with just a hint of a lilt that she couldn't quite place, and she, along with everyone else in the crowded auditorium, found herself spell-bound. She'd never heard anyone play or sing the way he was, so effortlessly and beautifully.

When the last sweet note had died away, there was a moment of silence, and then the whole place burst into applause. Jayfeather nodded modestly to the audience, then turned and ascended back into the crowd on the risers, vanishing into their midst.

**OvO**

**Owl: Hope you enjoyed; this one was a long time coming. **

**Seeker: Yep. Leave a review! Requests are always welcome too. **

**Expect more, and sooner than we usually post. **

**~Owl and Seeker**


	43. Dangling Chain

**Don't own it. Still. Yeah. **

**Owl: We will never own it. When will these disclaimers stop being a thing?**

**Seeker: Who knows. But anyway. This is the first part of a three-parter, the third of which is **_**supposed **_**to be the first chapter of a sequel that takes place after they leave highschool. **

**Owl: *Spoilers!* **

**Seeker: Yeah. What she said. The sequel will probly be a lil darker/more adult, though not extremely so. So be careful if you choose to check it out. **

**Owl: It's supposed to reflect our growing-up style….nah, we just wanna write more angst. **

**Seeker: …Anyway, on with the show. **

**OvO**

Dustpelt blinked, staring at the chain dangling in front of his nose, swaying with the weight of the class ring strung on it. He forced his eyes to uncross, and looked past it to Ferncloud, who stood holding it out to him. Her eyes were sad, but her jaw was set, and Dustpelt felt fear and confusion coil in his stomach.

"Ferncloud?" he asked softly, afraid of what she would say.

"You're graduating." She informed him, shaking her hand so that the chain jingled. "Take this back." The pale green stone set into the ring glinted in the fluorescent light, glinting almost the same color as the watery eyes trained on his face.

"Why? Is…is something wrong?" his voice was even more hesitant now, and he swallowed the lump building in his throat.

"You're graduating." She repeated, blinking hard. He rubbed nervously at a grease-stain on his arm, never taking his eyes off of her.

"So?" he asked cautiously.

"You're leaving. Going to college. I'm a freaking freshman, Dustpelt." She sniffed, and blinked back the tears again. "I don't want to hold you back."

"Oh, baby," his confusion drained away, and he took a step forward, smiling gently as he took the chain from her fingers and draped it back around her neck. "Don't even think about that. You could never hold me back."

"How can you know that?" she demanded, looking down at the floor.

He put two fingers under her chin, tilting her head up to look at him. With his free hand, he grabbed the ring lightly, and placed it flat in the palm of his hand.

"Because you tried to give this back."

"What does that even mean?" Ferncloud asked, her voice watery and shaky as she stomped her foot lightly against the tile floor.

"You know that saying, 'if you love someone let them go, if they don't comeback they were never yours?" Dustpelt asked, drawing her close to him. She nodded, green eyes confused.

"Well, kitten, you can't let me go, because I am yours; and I ain't leaving."

**0v0**

**Seeker: So that was…bittersweet, I think. Part two: coming soon. **

**Owl: I hate you. You made me help with this. Too bitter, not enough sweet. **

**Seeker: This from the queen of angst. You want bitter, check out my Clover no Kuni no Alice story. :P **

**Owl: No self-promoting in my account! **

**Seeker: You never said I couldn't! *evil laugh* (the story's called Spider-Webbed, btw and it is bitter. And sad.) Review! **


	44. No Swearing

**Still. Not ours. **

**Seeker: Soooooo…short, sweet, kinda funny…this piece connects to several other chapters posted previously; kudos to those of you who can connect the dots. Enjoy! **

**OvO**

Hawkfrost sat outside the principal's office, idly at the wall opposite him. So what if he'd punched Rowanclaw. So what if he'd bloodied his nose? It wasn't like Blackfoot hadn't already broken it. And Rowanclaw had been asking for it.

He was still gazing at the wall, waiting to be allowed into Crookedstar's office, when Feathertail walked past, humming softly to herself. Her silvery hair was braided and wrapped around her head, and she was wearing a pale blue shirt and a white skirt. She made her way to her locker without seeming to notice Hawkfrost and pulled it open, still humming a soft melody. He watched in silence as she swapped several of the books in her bag for books from the locker, straightened the photo of her brother that adorned the inside of the door, and closed it, turning to go back the way she'd come. This time, she noticed him, and when she did, she stopped humming, an embarrassed flush creeping up her cheeks. Hawkfrost suppressed a smile, knowing that he was one of the few people who could make her blush.

"What're you doing out here?" she asked, smoothing her skirt unessecarily. He repressed another smile.

"Waiting." He replied, shrugging nonchalantly. "Crookedstar."

She raised an eyebrow.

"What did you do this time?"

He grinned. "Punched Rowanclaw."

"Why?" she asked curiously.

He shrugged again. "He was being a-" he stopped, then finished hurriedly, "Jerk. He was being a jerk." That wasn't what he'd meant to say, but somehow he couldn't bring himself to swear in front of her. She smiled.

"I see-"

Just then, Mistyfoot emerged from the office to retrieve him, allowing him to escape into Crookedstar's office.

**OvO**

**Owl: Whoo! More Hawk/Feather! Go OTPs. **

**Seeker: Can we post some of my OTP next? **

**Owl: Sure. Hey guys, can you guess Seeker's OTP? Leave your guesses in your reviews! :D**

**Seeker: Yeah! Anyway, hope you enjoyed! Review, no flames!**

**~Owl and Seeker**


	45. Bickering Ride

**Owl: Here is the next installment involving Hollyleaf and Jet. **

**Seeker: They are one of the snarkier couples don't you think.**

**Owl: Yes, Yes they are.**

**Seeker: As per usual-**

**Owl: Again, really.**

**Seeker: The warriors belong to the Hunter Ladies and not us.**

**OvO**

Hollyleaf sat in the cafeteria, at her usual table, waiting for her brothers to get out of detention. Really, whoever let Lionblaze in on a prank was as much of a moron as Lionblaze was himself.

Hollyleaf hadn't known about their detention and had missed the bus; she couldn't drive herself, as she'd failed the driver's test. The only test she could never seem to pass.

Feeling someone take a seat across from her, Hollyleaf glanced up from her English essay, her cool green eyes meeting amused silver ones. Glaring at the boy, Jet, she turned back to her paper. She heard a dark chuckle from him before sensing him lean forward.

"Want a ride home, kitten?" he asked. Hollyleaf's snapped her eyes up and fixed him with her darkest glare.

"I'm not a kitten." She hissed irritably, her voice an deadly whisper. "And no, I don't need a ride."

"Yes, you do." He replied, amusement lacing his tone.

"No,"

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No. I don't need a ride. My brothers will be getting out of detention soon." She informed him, wishing he'd go away; he made her nervous, as though there were dragonflies in her chest.

"But right now, you still need a ride." He wasn't getting the point.

"You're not going away anytime soon, are you?" Hollyleaf asked with a sigh.

"Nope." He replied, popping the 'p.'

"Fine." She muttered at last, giving up the battle. She really did want to go home. She got out her phone and texted Lionblaze to tell him she was going home, and then followed Jet out into the parking lot.

"You ride a motorcycle?"

As he followed her directions to her house, Jet and Hollyleaf bickered and flirted, and Hollyleaf found herself having fun. When they reached her house, she felt a twinge of disappointment that he was leaving; not that she would ever admit it.

"Hey, how 'bout a date?" Jet asked as she climbed off the bike. She hesitated, knowing that it wasn't a joke.

"Pick me up at seven on Friday. Don't be late." She answered before turning to enter the house, leaving the amused boy behind in the drive.

**OvO**

**Owl: I can't tell if I should laugh or squeal at this.**

**Seeker: Why not both?**

**Owl: I shall experiment with this.**

**Seeker: *pouts* I still haven't posted anything with my otp yet.**

**Owl: The readers still have to guess it, duh.**

**Seeker: Ok. Anyway, hope you like, and watch for the next chapter.**

**Owl: Coming to a theater near you.**

**Please leave a review and suggestions in the comment box, and we'll be getting some new stuff out soon.**

**~Owl and Seeker**


	46. Unexpected Visitor

**Seeker- So, I lil more Jayfeather, along with some Willowshine since we haven't seen her in a while. **

**Owl- As usual we don't own it. **

**Seeker- Nope, we don't; enjoy!**

**OvO **

Willowshine was in the middle of eating breakfast when a knock sounded on the front door.

"Got it!" she called in the direction of her mother's room before ambling to the door, pushing sleep-tousled hair out of her face.

"Good morning." Jayfeather murmured once she'd opened the door. He stood on her front porch in the early morning light, hands in the pockets of his denim jacket. Willowshine squeaked, scooting back behind the door.

"Jayfeather! What are you doing here?"

He took a step back, head tilted in confusion.

"I wanted to ask if I could get a ride to school," he said cautiously. "Is there…something wrong?"

"I- why can't Lionblaze give you a ride?" she asked, running a hand through her silvery hair in an attempt to straighten it. Jayfeather frowned, folding his arms.

"He's sick. What _is_ the matter?"

She spluttered.

"It's seven o'clock in the morning!" I haven't combed my hair, or, or-"

Jayfeather rolled his eyes.

"Like I care?" he asked sarcastically. Willowshine broke off mid-sentence to glare at him.

"Excuse me?"

"It's not like I can see you." He murmured patiently, twitching his head so that his bangs fell forward into his crystalline eyes. Willowshine felt her cheeks warm with embarrassment.

"Oh, uh…I…sorry." She murmured quietly. He shrugged.

"Um," Willowshine mumbled, pulling the door wider. "You, uh, want to come in?"

He nodded and stepped into the house, lifting a hand as he moved past and letting it brush against her shoulder.

"Thanks."

"Um, yeah." She closed the door behind him and headed for the stairs. "I'll be right back."

Upstairs in her room, she closed the door and banged her forehead against the pale wood.

"You stupid idiot-"

"Everything okay?" Jayfeather's voice echoed up the stairs and she rested her forehead against the door.

"Great. Everything's peachy." She called back; then added, in an irritated mumble, "Just peachy."

**OvO**

**Owl- Well, that was fun; gotta love Jayfeather. **

**Seeker- Yep, you do. Anyway, suggestions and requests are always welcome; flames aren't. **

**Owl- Review! **


	47. Recruitment

**Owl: Hello, everybody. Were here with a new installment, chapter.**

**Seeker: We give to you a new BlackxRusset fic for Smoke and Lavender who requested this.**

**Owl: Yeah, I wrote it a little differently. They are totally my brotp and always will be. I loved them since the beginning of the series. **

**Seeker: Speaking of series, we do not own the Warriors and never will again.**

**Owl: *gags* Disclaimers.**

**(0v0)**

Blackfoot sat outside during lunch, his arm wrapped loosely around Tawnypelt's shoulders. His other friends were spread out around them, all either fighting, copying late homework off each other, or eating. Something felt like it was missing as his amber eyes darted around the court yard.

"Hey, kitten, have you seen Russetfur anywhere? She's usually the first one out here." Blackfoot whispered to his girlfriend, noticing the distinct lack of sarcastic red-head.

"I don't know. I saw her earlier in the office talking to Crookedstar and her dad." Tawnypelt shrugged.

"Oh! Did someone get in trouble again?" Rowanclaw crooned from somewhere behind them.

"Shut up, Rowanclaw." Blackfoot grumbled.

"She probably just cussed out someone out again." Tawnypelt said, and the rest of the group laughed.

Blackfoot rolled his eyes and smirked at the group before standing. "Well, I'm going to go find her. Not like Russetfur to miss a free meal." He bent and kissed Tawnypelt, then stalked away towards the office.

He caught sight of her from outside the window set into the door. Her broad shoulders hunched over as she seemed to be reading something. Her curly dark hair fell in front of her face, but Blackfoot could see her dark green eyes were intensely focused on something in her lap, as though it held the answers to the universe in it.

Blackfoot walked into the office and sat down beside her. He stayed quiet, enjoying the comfortable silence that this girl, who was practically his sister in all but blood, gave off. He couldn't tell what she was reading. They stayed like that for several minutes before Russetfur finally broke the silence.

"Do you remember the Military recruiters that came by sophomore year?" She asked.

"I remember laughing at all the little twerps 'oohing' and 'awwwing' over all the shiny medals." Blackfoot snorted "Why?"

"There was a woman there. Army Captain or something like that, I don't remember much about her." Russetfur told him, and he waited silently, knowing she would probably rip his arms off and beat him with them if he were to interrupt her.

"She told me all these stories of what she'd done, over the years, ya know. She was the embodiment of awesome. She gave me the number to the nearest recruitment office. 'Just in case', she said. I ended up getting curious about it and went down there that summer. I talked to some of the people and I ended up joining this pre-army camp. I learned everything I could while I was there. That's where I was this summer, not off visiting any grandparents." Russetfur explained, tilting the front of the pamphlet. He could see it now, with its dark background and bold gold letters, banners and pictures decorating the front. At least Blackfoot thought there were banners and pictures; he couldn't really focus on it.

"Yeah. And?" he asked, his chest tight.

"They want me to head out right after graduation. That's why my dad's here, to talk to them. He doesn't want me to go, but I turn 18 in a few weeks." Russetfur explained.

"So what?" Blackfoot snapped at her. Russetfur ignored him and continued to stroke the pamphlet.

"I'm going to say yes."

"What?" he exclaimed, jumping out of his chair.

She just smirked at him.

"I don't need your permission."

"Yeah, I know that. But the military? Really? Are you sure?" he asked, running a hand though his white-blond hair.

"The Marines, actually, and I've never been more sure about anything in my life. I feel like I've finally found where I belong there." Russetfur told him.

She's right, he thought, there was nothing he could do to stop her. She'd always been strong and independent, never one to rely on anybody. Even when they were little and playing his back yard, she always refused to be the damsel in distress. Hell, one time she made him be the princess.

He looked at her now. All strong will and excitement running through her dark eyes. She he sat there listening as she explained everything to him, not letting himself show his own fear for his best friend.

"Russetfur." A voice came from Crookedstars's room. A man in prestigious Marines uniform came out. Russet fur stood and saluted him, her small frame straight and broad shoulders taunt. The Marine smiled and saluted her in return before leading her into the office. The last thing he saw of her that day was a bright, rare smile on her face.

**(OvO)**

**Seeker: So I hope you enjoyed that, I sure did.**

**Owl: Me too.**

**Seeker: You wrote it, you're supposed to enjoy it. Anyway we are going to take very, very small break to write a special chapter for 50. So look out for that.**

**Owl: So please read and review. And leave suggestions. Please. Pretty Please. With Firestar on top. **

**Seeker: I'd have said Jayfeather, but whatever. **


	48. In the Shadow

**Seeker: My OTP! Yay! Haven't seen them in a long time. **

**Owl: Yay! We finally get to meet yours. **

**Seeker: So I was playing with the style, and this is what happened. I like present tense lately. **

**Owl: I like it, we'll have to use it more often. So as per usual, we don't own the warriors, if we did we would be writing less fanfiction about it.**

**0v0**

The first time Ivypool sees him, he's standing in the shadow of a pillar beside the main doors, head bowed and hands in the pockets of his jeans. He's still as a statue, watching from behind his bangs as the rest of the students rush by in a flood and Ivypool pauses, gaze scanning over him, taking in his dark hair and black clothes.

He lifts his head when she looks at him, as though sensing her stare, and his eyes meet hers, wary amber to curious blue. He holds her gaze for no more than a moment before looking away, shifting his stance against the pillar, but it's enough for her to see the cracks in his cold façade; his discomfort.

She approaches him slowly, watching his shoulders grow stiffer with every move she makes, and comes to a stop in front of him, resisting the urge to reach out and brush his hair away from his face.

"Hey," she offers him a slight smile rather than a handshake, ducking her head to find his eyes beneath his dark bangs. "I'm Ivypool."

He hesitates for a moment, tilting his head almost imperceptibly

"Hi." His voice is rough, as though he hasn't used it very much, but beneath that it's deep and level. She smiles wider, and behind her the bell rings.

He sighs softly and pushes away from the pillar, then pauses, glancing back down at her. After a moment, he nods once, then steps around her, heading for the doors without a backward glance. Ivypool watched him go, staring thoughtfully at the twin wings adorning the back of his shirt, then follows slowly, the smile still playing around her lips.

Next time she sees him, she'll learn his name.

**0v0**

**Seeker: So whatcha think? **

**Owl: Do you *dramatically points to audience* think we should continue with the new style? Opinions greatly appreciated.**

**Seeker: Review! Request! No flames!**

**Owl: Till next time. **

**Seeker & Owl **


	49. Scopophobia

**Owl: Hey sorry for the long wait between posts. So here's to make up for it. For those that don't know and don't worship the god of google, scopophobia is the fear of being seen. :D **

**Seeker: Yeah, we got caught up with college and being awesome roommates.**

**Owl: Yeppers, fun times of long nights and ten page essays.**

**Seeker: Yeah essays, we own those but we don't own this.**

**(0v0) **

Flametail had never felt more exhausted in his life. After his near drowning experience a few weeks ago his family would not leave him alone. His siblings hardly ever left his side at school except to go to class, and even then their friends were there to keep an eye on him. Even his parents were bugging him. He understood his families worries, he really did, but sometimes it was just a bit much.

Not to mention that his parents made him drop gym class for the year and take up something new instead. Which put him behind in other classes, since he had to catch up in his new one, and had _destroyed _his four-year-plan.

He let out a frustrated sigh and hit his head on the library table, closing his eyes tiredly.

"Watch it. Might hurt yourself doing that." A snarky voice told him. Flametail looked up at his cousin Jayfeather and his best friend Bumblestripe as they stood in front of him.

"Thanks. I'll take that into account." Flametail replied before slumping over into the same position.

"What's got you all riled up, Flametail?" Bumblestripe asked as Jayfeather wandered away to his own table

"Long week."

"Yeah, I heard about what happened." Bumble nodded, taking the seat opposite the red-blonde boy.

"Who hasn't." Flametail threw his hands into the air in an exaggerated gesture.

"I heard it from Leopardfur, So everybody probably knows about it by now." Bumblestripe nodded.

"Great." Out of the corner of his eye he saw a flash of pale brown walk by the library door. Flametail whipped his head up so fast he expected to get whiplash. He groaned when he only saw Molepaw.

"Looking for someone?" Bumblestripe asked, following his head movement jerkily.

"The guy who saved me." Flametail told him.

"Oh, right."

"You know him?" Flametail asked hopefully, blue eyes lighting up.

"Nope. Never met him. I think. Leopardfur wasn't exactly clear on the detail. In fact, she was trying to dig more out of Jayfeather. Whose sister is really close to your sister. Like best friends. But then I guess you already know that, seeing as she's your sister." Bumblestripe rambled.

"Yeah."

"Why're you so worried about it?" Bumblestripe asked.

"For one, he saved my life, cause somehow no one else in the place seemed to know CPR. Two, I've never seen him before, and I know everybody here. Heck, everybody knows everybody in this school, and yet he's so far under the radar that nobody knows who he is." Flametail explained, waving his hands. Bumblestripe laughed at the normally calm boy. "And I asked everybody," he continued, ignoring Bumblestripe. "But nobody seems to know who I'm talking about. It's like he's a ghost." He yelped before once again hitting his head on the table with an angry groan.

"Wow, Jayfeather's right; you're gonna hurt yourself."

"Shut up." Flametail mumbled, voice muffled by the table.

_OvO_

Flametail was running late for his A&P Honors class. His new art class was on the opposite side of the building, and he'd been stopped by Mistyfoot, the school guidance counselor, to ask if he was okay, and she'd forgotten to write him a note.

Flametail turned a corner, not paying attention as he ran, and slammed into somebody else, losing hold of his books and papers. He fell to the ground and lay there resignedly, watching everything flutter down around him. There was too much there, he noticed, for it to only be his papers, so the person he'd run into must have dropped theirs as well.

Groaning, he sat up and rubbed his head. He saw the person he'd collided with clambering to his feet and start to gather up his things from the ground, his back to Flametail as he moved.

"Hey, I'm so sorry; I was running, late for class- literally running, I mean, and wasn't watching where I was going; I'm so sorry if I hurt you." Flametail explained, bending to pick up his papers.

"It's okay. I should have been watching too; usually I'm much more careful." The boy's voice was soft as he picked up his things.

Flametail bent to pick up his A&P book, just in time for the other boy's thin pale hand to grab it. Flametail looked up at the blonde-and-brunette boy, blue eyes wide as they met green.

"Hey, it's you!" Flametail yelled not caring anymore that he had never before been late for class.

"…Me?" The boy asked, voice still quiet and hesitant.

"I've been looking everywhere for you! I'm glad you're not a ghost." Flametail told him.

"You've…been looking for me?" the green-eyed boy whispered, a hint of fear in his gaze.

"Yeah. I wanted to say thanks for saving me."

"Oh. I thought you were familiar." The boy said.

"I'm Flametail."

"I know. I'm Kestralflight." The boy replied.

"Cool. You're new here, right?" Flametail asked.

"Sort of. I've been here since the beginning of the year." Kestralflight told him quietly.

"What?"

"Yeah. We have four classes together, including A&P."

"How have I never met you before then?" Flametail demanded, shocked.

"I like being invisible." Kestralflight replied softly, shuffling his books in his arms.

"Why?" Flametail asked, unable to comprehend why someone would enjoy being alone. Kestralflight just shrugged.

"I feel like when other people see me, they aren't seeing _me_. Like they see all my flaws and shyness first."

Flametail blinked.

"That's not what I saw."

Kestralflight smiled and reached down to pick up the last book on the floor, holding it out to him.

"Thanks."

**(0v0)**

**Seeker: So there's that, and we'll try and get you the next one soon.**

**Owl: Yeah, next one's a little special, we've been keeping it close to our chests since the beginning.**

**Seeker: So read and review, and look forward to the next chapter! See ya soon!**

**~Owl & Seeker**


End file.
